


Don't tell me you want me here.

by Halehound24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fear, Gen, Kelpie - Freeform, M/M, Multi, No beta reader, Other, PTSD, Paranoia, Paranoid Stiles Stilinski, Self Harm, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo, allison argent isn't dead, au so much au, derek is a confused alpha wolf, just so much non canon, loft love, nogitsune shit, not cannon, or boyd, or erica, paranoid schizophrenia, so much more, so much more i don't know how to tag, stiles in fbi, stiles is salty and scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halehound24/pseuds/Halehound24
Summary: Stiles comes back to Beacon Hills after a couple of years after being shunned by the pack and the rest of the town after the events with the Nogitsune. Things are starting to act crazy again and Stiles father calls his freshly FBI christened son to help figure out the paranormal events and deaths happening once again.(be gentle only had this fic on Teen Wolf Amino so yeah)





	1. Prologue

The roads to Beacon Hills where slippery and treacherous as Stiles winded his way back to his home town. He hasn't been back in over four years when he had gotten a call from his father that strange things had been happening again in the small California town.

This usually meant one of three things; one, the pack was acting up that lived in Beacon Hills, some one or thing was harassing the pack or there was a threat to the world once more. 

Stiles was anxious and tapping his fingers furiously on the steering wheel as he once again had to slow down through the sharp turns that lead through the forest; 

He was only a few miles from the preserve and wanted to get away from the area as fast as he could so his scent wasn't spreading through it already and give him enough time to talk to his dad who was waiting for him at the police station to brief him on the so called "difficult to describe events."

At the moment Stiles Stilinski was a university graduate and was working getting deeper into the FBI. A dream of his since grade school. He had been wanting to be a help to the country since he had a knack for it just in his tiny town.  
This however had put him back on his life plan since he put a hold on his semester to help his dad figuring it would take longer than a week and missing a weeks worth of classes could have ended in him knocking back his next graduation close to two years since he had been more and more stressed after winter finals. 

It didn't distress Stiles as much as he thought it would. But something was eating away at his nerves as he got closer and closer to the Hale house and the station.

Was Derek still Alpha? Is Scott back in town with Allison? Was Lydia still in the pack?

All these thoughts had been crossing his mind as he finally moved past the turn to the burnt remains of the Hale house. 

Stile's dad had kept him up to date on whether or not Derek Hale had left the town or not and his father had seen him only a day and half ago with Boyd at the bar that was down the street from the station.  
Stiles didn't want to see the last living Hale. But he knew he needed to come back into town. Hell even Scott wouldn't bring up the older werewolf even though last he knew, Derek was still pack leader in Beacon Hills.  
Finally as he made it into town he started to ease up. Getting closer and closer to the station brought back memories of him coming in and asking his dad if anything different was going on. Or going past the old park where him and Scott would hang out. Or the old highschool where Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Scott and him were attack by Peter Hale when he was ali-  
He shook his head and groaned. There he was back in the past and thinking about things he didn't want to be reminded of.  
Graduation was a bittersweet moment for Stiles. He passed highschool with flying colors as he tried his damn hardest to get into a good university to make sure he got a scholorship out of the small town to at least take a break from the supernatual chaos that had become a regular thing in his town.

Junior year was when things started to turn even more sour. After he was attacked by the Nogitsune and forced to become a heartless murderer and after he had fought to get his body back everyone had been so standoffish that even Scott and Derek stopped talking to him for a long time. Shit Scott just started talking to him about two years ago when he invited Stiles to go to his and Kira's wedding.

Stiles had agreed wanting to rekindle their old friendship but as he arrived the panic attack fully hit. he as so scared something would happen at the wedding or worse... Derek would be there, that he ended up driving back to his motel room and locking himself in until two days after the wedding when Scott had finally found his scent and got the room key barging into the small musky room.

Scott had found Stiles curled up in the bathroom with scratches and welts where he had dug into himself while muttering and rocking.  
Scott had to coax him out and to the bed. That alone took about 30 minutes then after hours of just talking to him. Stiles told Scott about all the fears he had tdue to the pack leaving him behind, no one talking to him or even acknowledging him in any sense of the word. He went through graduation alone. Didn't even have a graduation party. No one said bye to him as he packed up and left Beacon Hills he didn't even get any social media requests once he found out he was unblocked from a lot of their profiles. Even then it was really only Allison, Scott, Jackson and Lydia that did have social media accounts. 

As far as he knew... Well researched and came up empty on any social accounts for Derek Hale. Except for of course county records and things like that. 

He didn't want to sound like a creeper but he still cared for the pack. Even though they all hated him.  
Shit even his father would drive up to him in LA to see him so he didn't have to travel back to the place that taught him how to have such wonderfull panic attacks. 

Once he was at the station and pulled into his usual parking spot behind the building and typed his dad's pass-code into the security bar. He smirked as the light flashed from red to green and he opened up t he door striding in trying to hide the fact that he was vibrating in his shoes. His hands sweating and his heart pounding into his throat.  
Rounding the corner to his dad's office he just stepped in with a fake smile on his face as he flopped into the chair infront of his father. 

"Hey Dad, so what was the big spooky deal going on? You're call was pretty vague." he stated scooting the chair closer and resting his arms and chin on the desk looking up at the seasoned sheriff.  
Sherrif Stilinksi was looking exhausted...and almost lifeless as he shifted through a couple of folders of paper work about three inches thick.  
He sighed deeply and flopped two infront of his son before he leaned back in his office chair and ran a hand over his face.

"I know you don't want to come back here Stiles... And I'm sorry for dragging you out here but we have a problem bigger than I am able to understand.." He muttered and then reached over to the desk and tapped the first file with a calloused finger.  
"This is the first indecent. Car was found on the county border running and empty not even a week ago. There was blood everywhere outside but the car itself was spotless. Hell even the outside was. The blood was human but we couldn't find a DNA match." The voice his father had was a different kind of grave. He had only heard it a couple times. When he first talked to Stiles about how he had felt with his mother dying, when Stiles had beaten the Nogitsune and had told him everything that happened. And when he had finally accepted the supernatural as real. 

Stiles inhaled sharply and took the folder opening it up and skimming through some things. There where no real leads just every bit of detail the department could come up with to try and explain what had happened. They even brought in help from the neighboring towns to skim the woods, even to the preserve. A couple shortly written testimonies and witnesses (if you could call them that) and the lab report on the blood. No findings of weird animal hair, claws or even blood or teeth was found. No blood in the woods and nothing that had turned up since the car was found.

"Then the next case got worse. Four kids went missing from the elementary school playground. During recess" Sheriff Stilinski said softly pointing to the next folder.

"The teachers.. Parents, students. Everyone was questioned but no body so anything. The group was by the back part of the playground by the woods and when the bell was rung for the kids to go back inside no one could find them. Search parties where sent out...Nothing. That was three days ago."

He grunted and slid another folder to his son. "Then this was reported only three hours before I called you yesterday." The Sheriff said slowly.  
Stiles swallowed and carefully opened the file. His jaw lowered as his eyes met a photo with at least a mile long trail of animal bodies going down the center line of the street. The corpses where mangled and entrailes where tying the poor creatures together. Stiles looked through the notes quickly reading that the animals couldn't be differentiated between an animal or human attack. 

"What the actual hell" he muttered and paged through the file more and more interested than he would care to show. It wasn't a good thing anything was happening and it wasn't even good he was back in Beacon Hills but he was more in his element solving cases like this. He was an emissary for fucks sake.  
"  
That's what I thought too." His dad said while leaning back in his chair. It creaked just like it used to even after the bomb went off in the police station. The bomb he set under the demon fox's control. It was actually quite shocking that he still had that chair and Stiles smiled slightly at the thought of the town hardly changing in all these years with all this strife.

"Now I know that something not normal is going on... But I can't get a hold of any of the pack nor do I want to get in the way. I was wondering while you look over the cases you could come up with some ideas of what it is or what is going on and I will try to at least get Hale in here to question about the situation. Or maybe even Scott since he showed up a few days ago." 

That was news to Stiles but in the same breath he wasn't shocked that his old best friend didn't tell him that he was going back to their home town. Scott didn't tell him anything about Beacon Hills.

"Well shit...Didn't think he would come back but I mean...His pack does live here." He said with a shrug.  
The sherrif nodded and tapped the files "But do you think you can help me?" he asked with a lift brow.  
Stiles sighed and roughly rubbed his head bristling his once again short hair. He wouldn't lie. He was terrified. Just driving into town scared the shit out of him. But he couldn't leave his dad in a pinch or in danger. 

"Yeah.. I can for sure work on it. Just need to find space to lay it out" he said with a nod and picked up his laptop bag as his father started to shake his head no. Great. Nothing wanted to work out as planned. If he left with his father and worked at the office there would be less of a chance his scent would be picked up.

"Here isn't the best place. Since you aren't on the force people will be nosy and I can't let everyone know that this is a supernatural hotspot...I'm sorry kiddo but can you possibly work on it in your old room? It's still set up.." he said softly and Stiles gave a exasperated sigh. Stiles could easily see how difficult this case was dragging on him and that gnawing guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He left in such a hurry he didn't make sure his dad would be able to keep himself in check. Like eating habits, sleeping schedules and making sure he didn't over work himself to the point of no return.

"yeah.. I can do that. The locks the same?" he asked glad he had his old house key. God knows he had broken into his old house over and over again due to loosing the offending piece of metal. Stiles still wasn't the best at "normal" organization but he had finally found a full system for himself that kind of worked. Even though no one else could understand it but they never questioned it since he was passing his classes with flying colors and a determination that would put most of the slacker's he worked with in the dust.

"Yeah haven't tried to change anything in case you ever popped home for an emergency." he said with a slight chuckle. Stiles smiled at that. His dad was always thoughtful and cared more for his own sons well being than his own career or himself. It was disgusting to Stiles how much he had threatened his fathers position in the community and his job.. Not to mention his health. There had been numerous times he had caught his father whittling down a bottle of whiskey or bourbon, trying to get over the tough times Stiles had caused.

"Thanks dad, when are you going to be heading back?" he asked standing up figuring the best thing to do would be grabbing the files and bee lining it to his dad's before someone caught his scent or saw him. No need to draw any attention to himself and cause his father any more issues... Like a destroyed car or damaged body... or dead body. He shook his head slightly to himself to clear his thoughts. Why muddy his train of thought now? It wasn't a good time. Never was a good time but now more than ever. He mentally groaned noticing his ramble again and tried his best to clear his mind.

"I get off at midnight so about... 7 hours." he said glancing at the clock and stiles nodded. Good no extra steps, no issues just him and his dad working on a case together. At least he had some reason to be helping legally. He was an officer now. Just no place to work at the moment due to his classes stopping for the semester.

"Alright. I'll see ya at home then" he said trying to fake his nonchalant composure though he knew his dad could see right through him and would probably get roped into the whole "i'm worried about you son" lecture. Those lasted to long and drove his anxiety and guilt through the roof even more with the way he was worrying right now. No.. worrying wasn't the right word. Dread and fear. Yup that worked.

"Yup.. It's okay kid, I won't let anyone bother you" he said gently and got up hugging his son and Stiles practically melted. It had been so long since he had physical contact and he needed it to say the least. He hugged his father tightly and then pulled back slipping the files into his bag and waving "Love you dad.." he said slowly "Love you too son" Noah Stiliniski responded with a warm smile.

That was it. he was back home in Beacon Hills with a dad who would do anything for him and never question his love. Stiles felt like he didn't deserve him before and now once again he was proven wrong. There was no reason the man he called Father should have ever had to deal with him. Alone... He was weak and loud, obnoxious and annoying. So many people came and went from his life and he was still trying to find someone to fill that hole that Scott and the pack left. Yeah there was occasional conversations with Scott but nothing substantial compared to their previous relationship.

While thoughts swam in his head Stiles hugged his dad tight, smelling the musky scent of cologne and aftershave along with the smell of the Sheriffs police cruiser and the usual piney smell the woods ingrained into every person place animal and thing.

Stepping back and swallowing thickly he gave a true smile. "It's really nice to be back in the station... at least. Terrified as hell about the rest of it but still nice to be home." he said softly and Noah gave him a knowing look and a worried sigh. He knew how scared his son was. 

"You don't have to go out and about until your ready, most of the research you do is available to you without going out. Right? You still have that bea...Beasty..Bestiary thing right?" His dad struggled to find the right words and stiles smirked thinking of when Allison and Scott where both thinking he said 'bestiality'. He nodded though vigorously and grinned ear to ear. 

"Yup, even added some new things to it. I'll try my best to help you figure this out as soon as possible" he said and turned swinging his body away from the chair, desk... dad and waved as he reached the door. 

"I'll expect you at about 12:30, no later I don't need you getting into trouble." he teased and his dad laughed. That was something he used to say religiously to Stiles, not that it would have gotten him anywhere but it still helped to both of them to know that they cared for one another.  
Stiles left the station in a hurry to make sure he wouldn't run into anyone he knew specifically. Good, bullt doged. He chewed his lower lip as he made his way to his jeep unlocking the door swiftly. 

"Come on, Come on Come on" he chanted, like a mantra that would keep all the werewolves, hunters, creatures, and people away. I mean Deaton said to believe right? That how he didn't fuck up the mountain ash, or deal with his spark... 

"Ah fuck come on man get your head straight" he hissed shaking his head and turning the key in the door letting the lock click before yanking it open and pushing his bag inside following with a hop up and flinging himself into his seat.

"Weird huh Roscoe..." he said to the jeep and patting the dash fondly. A friend who never left him. One who stayed even when the engine blew or Derek's uncle ripped the battery out or hitting Scott's moms car or so much more. Nope he kept Roscoe, kept upgrading his parts keeping him as close to the blue beauty he earned himself. Yeah he was very very happy with how he had kept his jeep up and running. I mean something had to go right.. right?


	2. Shut ins and suffering in silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shows the paranoia deep inside.

It took Stiles a minimum of ten minutes to get across town to his dad's place. It was a curiously long drive for such a small town. Stiles sighed and pulled out of the long driveway of the police station and put his wipers on full trying to move the vicious rain that had decided to pick up suddenly away from his line of vision of the old cracked and worn road

. There was no doubt that Beacon Hills was not only a supernatural hotspot, but one with weird weather as well. It was always cold when it was supposed to get warm. It always rains when situations seemed dreary. And never ever did the sun just shine without a chance of rain or thick clouds that did nothing but get in the way and make a typically gorgeous day ominous and bleak, knowing there was something coming. Or maybe that was just Stiles paranoia.

Lacrosse practice used to be hell when it came to weather. If the field was muddy coach would have them practice just as hard and get soaked to the bone in mud and grass. Cleaning lacrosse pads and uniforms and sticks was a pain in the ass and it wasn't like they could just get new ones when the equipment was completely stained and ruined.

Stiles chuckled to himself. "Shit coach made me pay for a whole new set of pads once mine finally wore out." he said to no one but himself. That being said talking was a calming mechanism for himself. He  often and to no one talked so much to himself that he would make a fool of himself in front of his academy school mates or his teachers or even people who he ran into at stores, bars or restaurants times. 

He had learned that his insistent loud voice bothered many many people and that was another reason he didn't have friends. People picking on him because of such things had really gotten under his skin so he made a point of hiding his true personality to everyone but his dad and himself. This being said he had slowly made his consistent conversations with himself in private settings. People would think he was crazy if they ever heard him in the car, or the apartment he lived in. Or even the empty laundry mat that he would go to in the wee hours of the morning just to avoid people with only a half asleep manager with headphones on.

Hell he even put his guard up just talking to Scott through social media or text. Stiles hadn't even heard Scott's voice since the wedding incident. And secretly he was glad. He knew he made a fool of himself yet again with his old best friend and that everything Scott was doing was out of pity. He had even heard kira talking in the background of a voicemail that he had gotten on his birthday last year from Scott that he had purposefully ignored, saying "why are you even calling him? Don't you remember what he had done." it killed him to know that most of them felt that way about him. Scott had to in some degree and that would always be there. There was no chance at redeeming himself anymore and being in this town was killing him.

Pulling along the winding road he kept his eyes glued to the solid two yellow lines. No passing anyone here so if someone did pull behind him they would have to follow him for about 3 minutes before there was the next street. Nowhere to run from anyone now. Until he can pull into the two car garage and slink into the depths of his bedroom and start his search for the monster lurking in the woods.

At least he was out of direct town now. Closer to the small suburb if you could call it that. It was to tiny he decided as he passed Lydia's parents house.

Lydia... The girl of his dreams. Or at least so he thought. He had, had a crush on her for years before highschool and once he had finally started getting close to her the whole disaster called his life had fully kicked in. He pursed his lips into a thin line letting the heavy and thick feeling in his throat go away. Not wanting to cry over lost friends and a potential lover.

Of course Stiles had been with people. But never to the point of it going past dating. A couple one night stands. A few more close to significant relationships that bottomed out after he let them in to much to see his true side. The fear, the anxiety, crippling abandonment issues that caused him to either push people away or cling onto them for dear life.

Boys, girls, men, women.... Or even the non binary, all had failed to give him the comfort he so desperately needed. He needed someone who understood him, understood what he has went through and what he aimed to be.

But that was such a long stretch he had, about a year ago given up and decided to forget love and just get carnal relief every now and then. He would never hire anyone for sex. Prostitution was illegal after all and an illegal that he was uncomfortable with possibly gettign caught with.

He shook his head sitting at the last stop light that was before his childhood home and peered out into the wet darkness surrounded by trees. The moon was almost full, stuck at the waxing gibbous. He had to learn all the different moon phases for Scott, Derek... The pack hell even just figuring out what could be bothering the town at that moment can be due to the moon.

But even then he had a slight idea that it could be something on the line of an Abarimon or Lamia as he thought before. Stiles wasn't wanting to fight off one of these alone let alone if it was something worse. There was a possibility that it could be a wendigo, of some sort. Or maybe even a crossbreed of wendigo and kelpie... 

He grunted and pulled into the small driveway and pushed a button on his dash that was still from the original garage door that his father had installed when he was about 16 years old. The old metal slowly pulled open and this caused Stiles a bit more warmth in his chest making him smile. That was just like his dad to keep things the way that they were when Stiles left.

At first he left for Quantico and West Virginia but after the training there they bumped him from school to school to get him deeper into the FBI. Even allowing him on some special cases that could use his first hand knowledge of the unknown and supernatural. He never would have guessed that they would have believed in such things but their beastiary was bursting at the seams of different creatures from all over the world and trackings of certain ones who had made it into the US without properly registering. 

This is what scared Stiles the most. Between his own Beastiary and the FBI and CIA beastiary there was a huge chance he would find out what this thing for sure was just by looking up a few words if he got them in the correct order. But it would still take a lot of research to pinpoint the cases together nad rule out specific people, creatures and phenomenons to find the truth.

Stiles pulled into his usual place on the left and cut his engine hitting the garage door button letting the metal folding door close behind him. This was a sense of relief. Being home. But he was still quite worried that if Derek or the pack had gotten his scent that he would be in Stiles's room waiting for him already.

Mumbling under his breath he unlocked the door leading into the house and stepped in greated with the familiar smell of home. It was a warm woody smell with slight hints of cleaner and ash from the fire place that must have been lit earlier in the day or last night.

He stopped into the kitchen that had still not changed since childhood and opened the fridge graciously finding a beer and popping the tab off on the counter bottle opener and headed to his room. He hadn't seen it in so long he forgot his all time low poster that hung on the wall or the huge ass bed that he had all to himself. In Quantico he had a single bed...or more like a dorm bed and the mattress that was so thin his body felt like it would break when he would lay on it, causing him to crash a lot of the time in the dorm lounge area. Sometimes at the 24/7 library. Reminding him to much of the asylums beds and the memories with it.

Throwing his bag onto his bed he moved over to the desk and set his laptop bag on it and smirked at the computer that was still sitting in its original spot and the tear in his computer chair that Scott had done when he had first gotten the bite.

Sitting down he turned the old computer on and waited for it to boot up as he grabbed out his laptop and key ring of memory sticks all labeled accordingly to their assigned purpose. For instance one had all the codes he needed for certain databases, one was the original beastiary he had from the Argents. The other that he updated himself, the fbi's the cia's then the mix of all of them. he was quite proud of how well he did with composing them all into what he needed.

Plugging in the mass usb reader and started to pull up each search engine. One hand typing in certain creatures that he already knew and thought that could be related and the other pulling out files that his dad had given him. opening each one he separated each not into order and sighed sipping his beer as he stared at his started work. Ready to dive into hours and hours of work ahead of him.

Stiles had heard his dad come in around midnight but had also heard him going straight to his bed room and closed the door. Noah was probably so tired that he was on autopilot and didn’t even think of Stiles being home. He couldn't blame him, he knew his dad worked himself to the bone more times than he could count. Sometimes even because of Stiles himself. After a bit more research he narrowed the search down to a few possibilities and even hybryds of creatures to a small list that he was cringing at. 

The list goes as followed a japanese lorogumo, who around a 400 year old spider that appears as a woman and she seduces young men and wraps them up and eats them. There wasn’t anything in the woods that they could find but that didn’t mean the pack hadn’t.

The next was an obvious, a Wendigo. Basic representation but with some new weird characteristics such as the grabbing of children without a sound, and the organ trail that usually would have been eaten. But the next one was the La Llorona, a spirit that drowned her child then killed herself and seeks out children but they are usually spirits from Mexico… But Derek had been to Mexico and California wasn’t...That far away?

Stiles groaned and smacked his head on the desk and chewed his lower lip. The next one seemed like the most likely to him but needed to be confirmed with more evidence. It was a Bubak from Czech mythology that was a scarecrow that sounded like a child to lure people to their deaths. There was still things like the Lamia who was from greek mythology that ate children and Abarimon who were backwards footed usually men that could run at incredible speeds from the Himalayas but they lived and traveled with animals. 

Any of these could lead to something like what was going on but at the moment Stiles couldn’t think anymore tonight. He closed his computer and stood slowly stretching and stumbling toward his bedroom door to go possibly shower before he crashed for a few hours so he could update his dad on what he might have found.

He slipped out quietly and made his way across the house with a pair of boxers in hand to change into. He hadn't wore clothes to bed in a while due to him being in his own apartment now so he had to think things through with his sleep deprived brain. Stripping down he turned on the water to a decent scorching temperature and moved inside the shower letting the hot water leak over him like a warm blanket. He was so stressed at this point that he felt like he was being crushed by his own muscles who wrapped around him like a million coils. There wasn’t anything to do to stop it besides take his anxiety meds and sleep for right now. Wait until morning and get back to work.

After showering he moved slowly while drying himself off, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. He had gained weight from the point of highschool to now. He had a bit of a stomach but still had some muscle obviously. Though his moles and freckles seemed to be even more dominant due to his still pasty skin complection. Mumbling under his breath he slipped on his boxers he left the bathroom and went back into his room pulling back the blankets and slipping in curling around his pillows and blankets as quickly as he could. 

He didn’t want to think about who was surrounding him in this town. Derek… Issac, fuck even Boyd and Erica. Maybe he could hit up a dating site again to see if he could get a lay a couple towns over before he left once he finished his case.

He smirked slowly and pushed his face into the pillow thinking about the times he had with some of the pack members, how they felt and how they touched. He finally fell asleep to his hand tracing over his happy trail and hip bones.

Stiles didn’t know that everyone in the pack was catching that scent of Stiles that had stuck to them since they all had met him. Slowly they all moved towards the Preserve and met up with Derek who stood at the porch, arms folded across his chest and eyes glowing red. 

Scott was the first to speak. “What do we do… He’s going to be trying to help his dad...And if it’s a demon messing shit up around town… He runs a risk once again.” was all he was able to get out before Erica shoved past him. 

“What happens when he seeks one of us out.. How long do you expect us to keep him from knowing what we know.” She spat out and Derek growled angrily. 

“Do you think I know why he is here? Only thing I can think of is his dad.But in the meantime just let me think of something...A real plan. Meet me at the station tomorrow for the full moon...All of you. And don’t approach Stiles. You hear me” he said voice harsher than it had been in a while. The thought of Stilinski being back in town terrified him. He had so many reasons to keep from him. But he wasn’t about to talk about any of them. Let alone think to much harder on it until he was alone.

The pack dispersed quickly. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, and Lydia right now. All going off to their own hideouts. Derek jumped off the porch and moved towards his camaro and got in revving up the engine and peeling out of the preserve as fast as he could. Now was not the time to let old feelings resurface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note these are typed on a phone so if words creatures oe names are wrong please tell me because my phone and i disagree a lot lol


	3. Flea off a dogs back chapter 2

Derek was more than angry, he had smelled Stiles’ scent for about three days now but no matter how much he followed it he was just rerouted right to Stiles’s dad’s place. And that was not the right place to confront his ex pack member. It needed to be neutral or at least not him, himself. He was currently sitting on the main stairwell steps in the Hale house texting the pack to meet him back at the preserve asap. 

He was going to figure out which one to send to talk to Stiles. There had been six more disappearances of children since Stiles had gotten back into town and with the police not doing anything but trying to keep the peace he knew that Stiles hadn’t fully figured out what the creature or creatures where yet. His family records didn’t have anything of significant value other than the Wendigo and a witch that would eat children's souls but the bodies all remained in tact. 

The scent of a few of the pack started to draw closer and Derek slowly stood up and worked his way to the front door as he waited for them to approach the house fully. So far he was thinking either Issac or Erica to send to Stiles but he needed to make sure he told the pack not to hurt him… Maybe just drag him to Derek and Derek could figure out what to ask and tell Stiles once he got to that point. 

This being said he was still unsure of what he would tell the freckled and wide eyed mouthy brat that he had grown to know. Derek didn’t want to tell him ‘Hey I have no idea what's going on and I know your helping your dad but can you help us out even though we basically banned you from reaching out to us?’ Yeah no that wouldn’t work. Fuck why did people have to be so difficult. This is why he prefered to be a lone wolf, even calling himself an omega because he didn’t have to deal with things like this. Or at least have a fully complying pack, which he for the most part did but he did have his hiccups. Every pack does though.

He sighed and opened the door glancing at everyone present. Which was Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Boyd, and Erica. Then the mini Kate herself. Folding his arms across his chest he swallowed deeply and then nodded to a bag on the side of his porch. It was practically clear and inside there was obvious organs, fur, and human remains all piled in and tied tight.

“As you can tell there was another incident…” His voice trailed off and he jumped down the from porch and walked closer to Scott who was closest to Lydia and Boyd, but also next to Allison. “I will be sending some up to Stiles and see what he has come up with. Can’t get ahold of the Sheriff since he has been doing so much and now we are getting guts and gore all the way back here and moving farther away from any water surface. So unless any of you have a better idea, I will be asking for volunteers to chase after Stilinski.” Derek growled out eyes flashing from his normal hazel to his alpha red as his emotions twirled with uncertainty.

Nobody moved for the longest time. Seeming to be frozen before Scott started to speak up and Derek raised his hand to shush him. “Not you, you won’t get words out of him. Just comfort and maintain. I need someone to get answers.” The dark haired alpha said and turned to the blonde. 

Erica grinned knowing where this was going. She always had a fondness for pushing people around, especially an old crush. And getting some answers out of him would be easy. And even if Derek wanted him back to the Hale house or the abandoned station she would have time to at least have a little bit of fun. Her train of thought was interrupted as she was thrown against the nearest tree and was growled at defensively but there were two distinct growls. One Scott and one Derek.

They had both felt the bloodlust and ill intentions that she had for Stiles or anyone in general and she got up slowly brushing herself off and giving them both a death stare. “Fine..What do you want me to do and say. Don’t have to get all jealous that he will open up to me more than you.” She muttered and Derek snarled.

“You will do this, and this alone. You will go to Stiles. Go into his room. Probably by window. You will tell him what we know, and find out what he knows. Then leave and report back to me.. If shit gets to intense come back and I’ll deal with Stiles myself.” Derek said slowly with a deadly dripping voice that just oozes alpha order out like venom sacks on a snake's fangs.

Simply nodding Erica turned on her heal, shifted and started to run towards the Stilinski house following the scent she knew well from years spent around Stiles. Scott however looked pissed. “You really are going to trust HER? “ He growled and stepped up to Derek who stepped back with a snarl of his own fangs bared in shifted form. 

“Listen to your alpha or find a new pack or be a Omega Scott, I don’t have time for this bullshit.” he spat back and turned, moving back to the house and picking up the garbage bag of bloody goodies. Scott was pissed but backed down and Allison patted his shoulder.

Derek rolled his eyes and waved at the remaining pack. “Search everywhere, any new traces. Document and report back here. Keep in contact. Let me know if you find anything and I’ll do the same.” he said and slammed the red door shut throwing the organ bag onto the ground and punched a stronger support beam for the upstairs. It didn't’ move but dirt and broken splinters littered down. He didn’t know why he was so upset.. It wasn’t even the creature or whatever that brought this wrath. It was that after all these years, with no word, no sight, nor a scent. Derek Hale was aching to breathe in the jittery males scent and throw him around.. Push him into a wall, kiss hi- 

“What the fuck stop” he hissed at himself and headed upstairs to what was left of his old bedroom. Without another word. The pack could feel the seething energy the frustration and everything. But there was nothing they could do besides following orders. So that is what they did and Erica started over to Stiles place.

She was clad in a pair of tight leather pants thick bike boots and a red leather jacket and black turtleneck. He blonde hair pulled up in a loose bun as she stalked around the side of Stiles’s dad’s house following the scent to a room whose window blinds were closed but someone was breathing.. Maybe even sleeping inside, though the scent was dead on. It was Stiles.

Smirking to herself she pounced up on the window and went to use a claw to slide the lock open when she yelped in pain and fell backwards. Her finger burned and her whole body felt like it was kept away from entering the room through the window. She cracked her neck and sighed. Of course Stiles would seal himself up in mountain ash… Guess she was going in the old fashioned way.

Erica gave a devilish chuckle at that until the window swung open and all she could see was an infrared light pointed at her chest above her heart and hearing a familiar voice yell out “Who the fuck are you and what do you want!” She stepped into a more clear view and put her hands up. Knowing Stiles he probably modded a weapon, even a gun to be supernaturally deadly and she didn’t have dying on her list to do today.

“Just me Stiles, Erika...We- I need to talk to you… about what is going on. What we the pack know and what you might know.” she said stiffly not liking being under the hot light of a gun. Crosshairs where so not cool to be pulling off. Stiles moved slowly out the window gun still at the ready as he looked around quickly obviously seeing if she was alone and being serious. 

Hell Stiles had been cooped up in the house doing research and making calls so long the slight light from the outside and the cool breeze gave him a rush of relief but his fear had come. The pack was now looking for him.

Once he knew he wasn’t going to be ambushed he lowered his gun and jerked his head to the front door before slowly pulling his head inside again. “Meet me at the front door, no funny business…” he mumbled at her super sensitive hearing and closed the window with a snap. 

Erica hurried over to the front door and quickly clambered up the porch waiting at the door. She heard locks unclicking muttering and a bottle clinking against the door knob on the other side. Then the door opened, she was so shocked at what she saw. Tiny scrawny defenseless Stiles was thicker built muscle underneath a healthy layer of meat. And just a wee bit taller. But then a grimace his as she smelled the familiar smell of blood copper iron sulphur and creams. Along with a mix of Stiles shampoo and conditioner and bodyways. The smell of his shaving cream and the scent of his dad that was all around him.

“Hey Stiles… Long time no see” She said awkwardly rocking on her boots and stuffing her black leather clad gloves in her pockets. Stiles just scoffed and stepped inside waving for her to follow as he made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a whiskey glass and the bottle pouring a generous cup and handing it to Erica then drinking from the bottle itself.

“So Derek sent you of all people...Willing to beat it out of me are you?” he asked quirking an eyebrow and leaning back with the bottle left leg shaking with his nervous ticks. Oh yeah they were still there. He hadn’t been able to get rid of all of them and bouncing in his seat or his leg going or drumming his fingers or excessive talking always would be there. Sadly.

“Kinda… He knew you wouldn’t talk to him and that Scott would just distract you. I have the info from him and was wondering  if you coud go through everything and catalog what it could or is. You might have a better idea of what you are hunting since it is getting worse and worse.” she said softly and handed Stiles a small black thumb drive with the pack symbol on the lid. Stiles took it and chewed his lower lip, turning to a table grabbing some clothes of derek's that hadn’t been worn since he was over came up from his trash pile that obviously was from his room. There were bags of cans, take out, paper, photos, recording tapes and more.

“Come inside my room this will be easier.” he said slowly and walked back into his room still with the bottle in his hand. He sat down on his bed with a heavy thumb and pulled out his laptop plugging the usb into the side port and opening up derek’s files. They were surprisingly organized and he smiled a bit at this as he dragged his own beastiary’s over onto the laptop and merged all of them at once. 

All it took was a few searches and he finally thought he put a pin on what was going on. A kelpie wendigo mix or a kelpie and a wendigo cleaning up the scraps but getting angry at the pack closing in on its territory

He quickly wrote everything out what was needed how to kill both and some extra suggestions. But before adding it Erica’s hand he held the tiny usb and papers away from her hands. “Tell derek he owes me but thanks for letting me use his family beastiary.” he said trying to sound firm but not as much as he would have liked. Erica just simply nodded and she turned quickly only to stop in the doorway. Twisting back around and leaning over to the side against the door jam and looking Stiles up and over. “You look good by the way Stiles. How's life been treating you?” She asked genuinely, forgetting about stiles dream about being in the fbi.

Stiles squinted at her and waved her off. “Fuck off Erica, go back to the pack. Once this thing is gone I can go back to far far away and not deal with getting in your guy’s way anymore.

He said simply and turned to walk away to his desk sitting down and running a figure over his keyboard.

Erica stood there for a moment then turned to walk out. But stiles turned in his chair once more. “Be safe with these things, follow the instructions. No heroics. They will kill you without a second chance. And are great at mimicking.” he said slowly and watched the blonde start to walk out the door. That fear and pain still there but growing even more now watching her leave. He wasn’t even a huge fan of Erica.

Erica smiled and blew him a kiss. “Thanks peach, you really helped us out, if you need anything people let us know...maybe og see derek, he has been pacing the same spot since he caught your scent” she said and with a blink of an eye she was gone.

He was so confused. Why would Derek be pacing. Afraid he was going to go nuts again? Not wanting to go to some pathetic human for help? He didn’t know but since Scott didn’t even show up and Erica did he felt like he really needed to stay away now but he needed to run out to get a few things with his dads lifestyle choices take out was really getting on his nerves. So he slowly packed up and and got dressed to go out to the supermarket and get some food and basic necessities. Even if the pack killed it or them they would need to know how to clean it all up and explain to police so he knew he was starting until everything was fixed up once again.

He zipped up his hoodie and pulled his hood up and moved to the garage unlocking his door and adjusting his mirrors before pulling out and heading towards the little know location that had sprung up after he left. It wasn’t bad at least. He sill knew his way around and was happy to step into such a small family store. He bought some groceries and snacks an supplies.

Taking them up to the counter he dropped his hand full of notebooks and his jaw went slack. In Front of him, facing the cashier was a tall dark haired bearded slightly man in dark jeans and leather jacket with to long sleeves. He quickly turned and ducked into the ailses waiting until he thought that Derek left panicking in his head how he probably smelled him, or saw Roscoe or whatever.But to his luck Derek just left. But as he went to pay for his groceries only to find out they were already paid for. Was Derek being nice? He was so confused but thanked the man and have told him to have a good day before loading his stuff into the back of the trunk then getting in the front. “What the fucking hell man why are you so weird” he whined at himself and smacked his head on the wheel whimpering and rubbing the spot on the same wheel.

“Because you have been gone for long enough… Thanks for the information Stiles.” said a thickly smooth voice from behind him. He could feel those eyes on the back on his neck and couldn't move as silence once again took over the jeep. Oh dear god it begins.


	4. Furious Fox chapter 3

Frozen it what seemed to be wet cement, his whole body feeling heavy, Stiles gripped his steering wheel as tight as he could. White knuckling the device he didn’t know how to react. He wasn’t ready for this. He had hid out in his dad’s place for days now just to keep from running into anyone from the pack but especially Derek. He shouldn’t have said anything to Erica. 

He made a strange swallowing sound and gave an audible groan before turning and his heart nearly slipped a beat before he opened and closed his mouth. Derek still looked like he always did. His hair was trimmed like usual. The typical leather coat with long sleeves, worn and fitting Derek’s shoulders like it was a second skin. His facial hair was shaved again, just the barest hint along the jawline. A red shirt underneath leading to dark denim and thick boots. He was leaning against the back seat like he owned the place and the look in those hazel green eyes shining like he knew he had won. Thinking that Stiles would just fall back in line like he was still part of the pack.

“Do you. Have any idea… How much I hate you?” He asked shakily his whole body vibrating with a mixture of anger, misery, hope, and need… Derek’s eyes darkened and his face seemed to slip into a blank state. There it was the snap that he had half expected. Realizing this he pulled his arms in resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his hands and raising an eyebrow to coax Stiles on.  Though it did kill him somewhere inside to hear those words. He had heard things before like that, been called a monster. Made his pack hate him in regards to protect them from the alpha pack. But This was different. This burned. Worse than his tattoo, worse than being told he was no more of an alpha than a murderer. It was damn close to the pain he had with losing his family.

Turning fully in his seat Stiles lunged out and grabbed Derek by the collar of the red shirt and yanked him down smacking Derek’s face against the back of the seat. It shocked Derek to say the least but he held back his backlash as Stiles started frantically speaking.

“Why did you think shutting me out from everyone was going to be a good thing! I was going to be part of you pack permanently right?! No, it was your plan all along to get me away from your pack. Making me disappear. The Nogitsune was just a huge fuck scapegoat and you were mad they didn’t actually kill me huh?! That crea-” He froze and switched tracks. 

“The creatures in Beacon Hills right now! You know from Erica then that it is a Kelpie/Wendigo hybrid or one or the other or both right? I gave instructions on how to kill them. You have to stick to the instructions. You might know that. How did you find out about the creature anyway? Did something happen by the loft or in the preserve before the car? Has any of the pack been hurt? I know Scott’s in town. Though Erica looks fine… Goddamnit why did you kick me out and make my only friends hate me! I already hated myself for what I did when that fucking demon was in me! Do you know how I had to sit and watch it attack everyone hurt so many people! My dad was and still is a bit afraid of me! I hate myself enough to be dragged back into caring about you and the pac-” His voice trailed off and his shaking hand let go of Derek’s shirt and he made a choking sound as tears welled up and he made an ugly sob, pushing his head against the seat of the jeep. 

His heart was pounding and his head hurt as he whimpered. Why… Why did he have to word vomit everywhere. He didn’t want to let Derek in, he didn’t want to tell him how he felt. He didn’t want to tell anyone how he felt how he survived this long with his montra of running away from what was bothering him but there was no stopping this break in his inner dam of emotions that he hated about himself. With his horrible ticks, his horrible ocd and addness. His quirks and ticks that stirred everyone away… All resurfacing at the worst moment.

Derek waited a good minute or two to see if Stiles would start again but when he didn’t the older man slowly reached across the jeep and placed a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles might not be a were creature.. But he could feel the same pain any of them did when a member of their pack...their family was hurting. And Though he was able to see the horrible pain that he had caused one of his most dearest pack members and most critical member to push him away to cause him this much pain and make everyone hurt him the same way. 

Derek opened his mouth and pulled Stiles practically over the seat and planted him on the bench seat in the back. As if he could hold the vibrating pain and sadness in the boy he had known for such a long time. “Stiles...I’m glad you are here… We are all glad you are here… And I wanted to thank you for the information… It wasn’t meant to just hurt you. It was meant to get you away to make you run… To keep you from getting hurt again and not look back to all of us. To… Not look back to me- the pack… The only tie you would have here would be your dad and I knew he would come see you. I never stopped watching over you. As creepy as that sounds I was there for you at graduation. I made sure you where going to be okay when you hit your bad days. Stiles I am so so sorry that you are hurting like this and I know you were going to feel like this like a long time but I didn’t know it was going to be this fresh. I was hoping you were going to come back so we could talk again. So I could explain. We have a bigger pack now. I stronger one. I have gotten stronger as an alpha. We can work together again… We want you here. I want you here.” He said still holding him down. Trying his best to not push that he hurt Stiles. Though he had to admit he had definitely filled out a bit. Eyes dull though. He was hung over. Had been drinking for a longer time than he should have. Probably been drinking more than eating not wanting to leave the house. Which mad sense of why he didn’t catch his scent out of his house until today. Erica was right. He was distraught. Dying on the inside from the pain his pack and himself had caused.

While his train of thought was running wild Stiles had shoved away Derek’s hand and opened the jeeps door and literally kicked Derek out of the jeep and stood over him. His face red and anger fully fueling his body. He grabbed the lapals of Derek’s jacket and shoved his face right into Derek’s. 

“Don’t...You EVER TELL ME THAT AGAIN!” He screamed, tears running down his face as he still shook. “Don’t tell me you want me here. Don’t Derek. You pushed me away for your good intentions but for fucks sake you left me at the lowest of the low and I felt like I was drowning in my own abyss of self loathing. NOT ONLY did I lose a childhood friend by murder but my current best friend Scott and my other friends, not that they wanted to be my friends forever! I was alone, trying to figure things out by myself trying to pick up the pieces.” He stood up panting staring at Derek on the ground and stepped away quickly, slamming the back door shut and getting back in only to sit in the driver's seat and shakily breathe looking out the windshield. 

Derek was shell shocked to say the least. He slowly pushed himself up onto his feet and walked over to the jeep slowly once more. Stiles wasn’t moving. He was breathing heavily but he wasn’t even shaking. It hit Derek hard, Stiles’s words where worse than any wolfsbane bullet or chains restricting his breathing or even an implanted electrode to keep him from shifting. Right now Derek felt like the lowest of the low. Making someone he cared about so much basically be a defenseless omega to “protect” him. “Stiles” He said softly, leaning closer. He could smell something new to Stiles pain and fear. Stiles smelled like he had given up. All those words he spoke where not just for Derek, but himself as well. 

“Stiles I understand...Can we just.. I don’t know just meet up at the loft.. Or somewhere to talk. I promise I’ll keep it about what's going on here. I just.. Please.” he said carefully. Which wasn’t like him. He usually didn’t like playing nice. But right now he needed to. He needed to be soft with this issue. He already screwed up the dodgy friendship he had with Stiles but he still needed him to at least help with this issue then he would go back to however Stiles wanted them to act all towards each other. Though just seeing Stiles. Made a part of his heart jump. The way the freckles still shone on his face, His hair short again. Just like when Derek started to have feelings for the reckless teen at the time.

Stiles turned his head a bit and with a shaky breath he cleared his throat and picked up a scrap of paper and scribbled something down and then handed it to him. “My new number… let me know. Just us. I can’t face anyone else yet..” he said slowly and closed his door starting the engine. Derek held the paper tightly and watched the blue jeep pull away. His eyes shifted to red as he watched Stiles seeing more tears and feverishly wiping them away. Along with muttering about being stupid and not wanting to freak out and why the fuck did he have to be there. Derek turned and walked to his camaro and glared the group of people down who had started to stare during the argument.

It hurt, hearing him say that. All of it. But maybe. Just maybe he could make it up to Stiles. Maybe they all could..


	5. Dirt chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allright everything i have written is out im working on five now please give me some feedback and ideas i love them!

Trying to keep his cool while driving was really, really hard. He just wanted to get home. Get away from derek. And Erica and Scott and who ever was still out there in that pack. Stiles was terrified. He had literally thrown derek out of his jeep and grabbed at him and screamed in his fsce. If he knew anything. It was that derek didn't like people in his face nor touching him. 

He gave a shaky sob as he pulled to a stop at a red light and shook his head harder before lashing out. Screaming and slamming his hands against the wheel before shoving his hands onto his face and sob screamed.  
"Why! Why do I fucking care! Why do I want to help you why can't I just fully fucking hate you!" He screamed to himself though it was intended for derek.

Sobering him up was an angry honk behind him telling him that someone wanted him to move and the light was green. He whined and pulled his hands away from his face and wiped his bleary eyes then hit the gas speeding up and turning onto his dad's street. 

There was no denying his feeli mg for derek. He had them when he first saw him with scott. He developed more and more feeling mixing between anger admiration caring and even love for the stubborn werewolf but he had kept pushing it down. 

Trying to bury his feelings in his odd humor and snarkyness. It had always seemed to work but he knew he had left some subtle hints behind by accident. He kept trying to clear it up but finally when everyone stopped talking to him there was no point of hiding anything anymore. He was alone wasn't he?

But now sitting in his jeep now in the driveway he was crying like a baby. His feelings crushed and scsttered. Unsure if he still wanted to care about him or hate him.

It felt like a prison he was in again with his emotions this time not the nogitsune.  
Honestly this felt worse. He was battling fully with himself not a demon. He had always had self loathing for himself but he feels weaker and weaker with each emotional breakdown. And once again he was breaking down more and more. Just like before when everything had happened.   
Finally getting himself out of the jeep he slinked himself out and picked up the bags and shakily got his house key out and opened up the garage door.  
There was very very little his mind could handle as he walked through the house like a zombie. Putting away things that were for the fridge and freezer and then his supplies back to his room. He had bought a sketchbook that was leather bound and pretty nice and some penciled inking pens and calligraphy quill like pens. Figuring he would start making a physical bestiary of sorts for himself.  
This being said it was more of a documented copy of everything he has delt with in the past. From werewolves, kanimas, darachs, and werecoytes to nogitsune. And even more inbetween. What he learned from being a smidge of an emissianry and before and after that.   
Then it would be what he and his father have known and worked through. Like this case. Stiles took a seep breath and started sketching things out and looking through printouts and making his own notes.  
It was hours later and his father had came home and he walked in to stiles room with a tentative knock.   
"You okay kid?" He asked and stiles jumped a bout a mile flipping his book and chewing his lower lip and rubbing the back of his head.   
"Well... I mean I kinda have an idea of what is going on and I actually told Erica and have her the notes on what it probably is and how to kill it but she did tell derek and he cornered me in my jeep and now I'm just kind of shaking." He panted and stood up quickly pacing and slipping around his destroyed room  
His dad eyes the room carefully seeing the art supplies and book as he carefully picked it up and noted it was already about halfway filled with detailed notes and even some illustrations.  
"So... your making a journal of what you've been through." He said slowly trying to ease his sons mind enough to calm him down and talk to him better.  
This flipped another switch in stiles brain and he turned nodding and grabbing the book flipping a few pages and tapping a picture of a horse like creature.   
"Kelpie... likes to eat kids or other humans by luring them to water drowning them and eating them letting their entrails rise to the surfsce." He said quickly the flipped to another page with a hideous creature with an odd body.  
"Now these... wendigos have all sorts of looks. But they eat humans and leave them in weird remain piles. What's going in this town could be a cross breed. One or the other or both" he said and let the book in his dad's hand and started pacing again.  
His dad was a little taken back by the sudden burst of information but nodded slowly. He understood this was probably something he would have to cover up not fix himself.  
"Okay.. Now derek cornered you. Did he hurt you?" He asked softly watching his jumpy son.  
Stiles groaned and leaned back so far that he almost fell. "No... no i...kinda threatened threw and shoved derek around myself have him my number and left..." He trailed off leaving his dad almost speechless.  
"You..threw..derek hale" he said cautiously and stiles vocolaizes his frustriantion in an highly graaauaaa sound shaking his head then loudly proclaims "yes! Yes I did and I am going to be on his shit list because he was trying to be nice and I just freaked out and now I'm locking up in my room again and I'm done." He said flipping in his computer chair putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  
Jacob walked to his son carefully avoiding the papers and placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed gently.   
"Look son he deserve it. He can take a bit of backlash from you. And I am damn sure he can physically handle it. So come eat some pizza and have some beers to calm down." He said pulling stiles up and stiles followed worlessly. 

Derek after the incident however was fuming. All he was trying to do was thank the brat and basically say hi and just like that he was thrown around tossed out of a jeep and shook like some kind of mutt not the alpha he was. He was shaken and verbally beaten down like a beta...no an omega and he just let it happen.  
So he paced. Infront of the pack seething and thinking. He should be focusing on this kelpie-wendigo problem but stiles words where searing their way into his brain making him more angry and confused and honestly hurt. Stiles was still technically their emissary so he should listen to his alpha...right?  
His train of thought was cut off by Isaac clearing his throat and stepping forward.  
"Now I know this irritated pacing and self thought thing your doing is all well and good but shouldn't we start setting up traps and stuff to catch and kill this horse caniable thing so we don't have to worry about this anymore?" He asked and derek growled making Isaac dip his head.  
Though derek sighed and nodded. "Right...okay let's split up...got your supplies everyone?" He asked slowly looking at everyone and as the got up with bags in each hand derek grabbed his own and threw the sliding door open and walking out  
"Let's do this." derek said eyes flashing crimson as he walked outside and breathed in deeply. First part was placing the entrapments at each cave and lake or pond. This kept them from missing the target.   
Derek was making his way to his designsted place which was by the tree stump that caused so many issues. Their was a pond that led into a stream next to a cave just past the stump and about two mikes away from the road.  
The road that had the missing passengers. He followed his senses to the deepest instinct he coukd muster and stayed quiet and fast. Going over stiles notes in his mind over and over as he looked for tiny signs. Trapped pieces of seaweed or freshwater plant life in the dirt and grass or even on the trees. Strange marks on the trees that he knew were not from anything they have delt with before.   
He did catch an odd musky scent halfway to the cave entrance that was different from the pond and stream adjacent with the cave itself.  
He took a deep breath and with claws extended he stepped in.

Stiles was nursing his fourth beer looking over his dads notes and making sure everything was normal people safe explained. He was writing out some fine tuned notes as his dad snored in the chair next to him.   
Noah stilinski... He was a real hero and completely underrated in the town. He did so much to shield the town from the paranormal misshappenings and attacks that beacon hills kept a steady flow of. This one was just one of the worse since the darach.  
He shuddered at the thought. That tub of ice cold water. 16 hours basically dead and then the horrible nightmares and other things like hallucinations and not being able to read because he wasnt sure if he was even awake or not.  
He was glad he had atleast scott lydia issac and allison for that. Not to mention deaton and his dad. If he didnt have that support then that would have been stiles end theb the "ajar"ness of his minds open door brought in the nogistune then people stsrted dying and he was the cause....  
Stiles slammed his hand on the table causing noah to jump up and watch stiles down the rest if his beer and make his way to the freezer pulling out a bottle of vodka. Then just like that the sherrif was right there putting a hand on his sons hand that was holding the bottle and pushed it back down.  
"Trust me kid. Drinking isnt the way to get past everything. Wether or not they are emotional or physical... Even spiritually or otherworldly. Stikes you can get through this. I know they all hurt you to a piint that is unforgivable but right now we just need to make sure the town is safe.. Then i will help you out to the best i can with them" noah coaxed softly watching his sons eyes swim and stiles hand dropped from the bottle and scrubbed at his eyes to rid them from the tears that stung the sides of his tear ducts.  
"Mkay.... I think i will head to bed then... I hope those notes and everything help dad.." he said and moved slowly towards his bedroom door before he stopped and turned back to the older man. A half smile but sincere smile graced his face. "And thank you dad... I love you" he said with the same voice he used to have all the time. Oddly bubbly but excited and all over the place. A voice that woukd either annoy someone or make someone love it.  
And that boy under all his fesr and anxiety...ptsd separation anxiety and abandonment issues was still the sane. Just a boy who wanted an ounce of the love that everyone around him has felt. And no death...or sacrifices before it could grow into real love.  
Noah smiled warmly back and nodded. "No problem kid thank you and i love you too. Get some rest. Ill talk to them personalmy tomorrow so you dont have to if you dont feel up to it.  
Stikes nodded and a full smile came across his face as he slipped into his room and shut the door.  
He didnt really know how to feel. He was all warm and fuzzy and it wasnt just fromthe beer or the bonding from his dad. It was the warm memories that stsrted swirling in his head. One pulling up in particular.  
The pack had been drinking up at the loft with some sort of alcohol that could get werewolves pretty trashed. Let alone poor human stiles. He was wandering around the loft once most of the pack was either passed out in the couches chairs or other items of furnature or left hours ago.   
Stiles had known he was beyond capable of driving ao as he wandered around stumbling and muttering to himself he has crawles ontop of the softest surface he could find. He had passed put like a light holding onto something warm and feeling like he was being bear hugged and skin tingiling like he was being peppered with kisses on his fsce and shoulder were each mole and freckle was. He remembered basically purring out a thanks before switching off and sinking into the warmth.  
It was when he woke up to chuckling and snickering then a sudden growl when bright sunlight beat into his eyes causing the at the time teen to sit up abruptly and use the nearest surface to push himself up which happened to be a big...warm...muscled...chest.   
He looked down and his eyes met with derek hales.   
An odd moment of comfort and then confusion before he turned his head to look at who was laughing which happened to be most of the pack who where recording and taking pictures. Derek growled again and threw a pillow at them and stiles scrambled up thankful he was dressed and grabbed his keys and ditched.

Stiles smirked lightly ans stripped down into his lounge pants and climbled up against his pillow mimicking how he was against derek. Falling asleep for the first time easily in what seems to be years.  
Now that was saying something since he had usually needed to be in a medicated sleep ir possibly drunk to sleep since his past...demons with sleep.

Funny how these things keep unearthing themselves..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you please feel free to give me advice and ideas! I loce all of it!


	6. Dirt chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allright everything i have written is out im working on five now please give me some feedback and ideas i love them!

Trying to keep his cool while driving was really, really hard. He just wanted to get home. Get away from derek. And Erica and Scott and who ever was still out there in that pack. Stiles was terrified. He had literally thrown derek out of his jeep and grabbed at him and screamed in his fsce. If he knew anything. It was that derek didn't like people in his face nor touching him. 

He gave a shaky sob as he pulled to a stop at a red light and shook his head harder before lashing out. Screaming and slamming his hands against the wheel before shoving his hands onto his face and sob screamed.  
"Why! Why do I fucking care! Why do I want to help you why can't I just fully fucking hate you!" He screamed to himself though it was intended for derek.

Sobering him up was an angry honk behind him telling him that someone wanted him to move and the light was green. He whined and pulled his hands away from his face and wiped his bleary eyes then hit the gas speeding up and turning onto his dad's street. 

There was no denying his feeli mg for derek. He had them when he first saw him with scott. He developed more and more feeling mixing between anger admiration caring and even love for the stubborn werewolf but he had kept pushing it down. 

Trying to bury his feelings in his odd humor and snarkyness. It had always seemed to work but he knew he had left some subtle hints behind by accident. He kept trying to clear it up but finally when everyone stopped talking to him there was no point of hiding anything anymore. He was alone wasn't he?

But now sitting in his jeep now in the driveway he was crying like a baby. His feelings crushed and scsttered. Unsure if he still wanted to care about him or hate him.

It felt like a prison he was in again with his emotions this time not the nogitsune.  
Honestly this felt worse. He was battling fully with himself not a demon. He had always had self loathing for himself but he feels weaker and weaker with each emotional breakdown. And once again he was breaking down more and more. Just like before when everything had happened.   
Finally getting himself out of the jeep he slinked himself out and picked up the bags and shakily got his house key out and opened up the garage door.  
There was very very little his mind could handle as he walked through the house like a zombie. Putting away things that were for the fridge and freezer and then his supplies back to his room. He had bought a sketchbook that was leather bound and pretty nice and some penciled inking pens and calligraphy quill like pens. Figuring he would start making a physical bestiary of sorts for himself.  
This being said it was more of a documented copy of everything he has delt with in the past. From werewolves, kanimas, darachs, and werecoytes to nogitsune. And even more inbetween. What he learned from being a smidge of an emissianry and before and after that.   
Then it would be what he and his father have known and worked through. Like this case. Stiles took a seep breath and started sketching things out and looking through printouts and making his own notes.  
It was hours later and his father had came home and he walked in to stiles room with a tentative knock.   
"You okay kid?" He asked and stiles jumped a bout a mile flipping his book and chewing his lower lip and rubbing the back of his head.   
"Well... I mean I kinda have an idea of what is going on and I actually told Erica and have her the notes on what it probably is and how to kill it but she did tell derek and he cornered me in my jeep and now I'm just kind of shaking." He panted and stood up quickly pacing and slipping around his destroyed room  
His dad eyes the room carefully seeing the art supplies and book as he carefully picked it up and noted it was already about halfway filled with detailed notes and even some illustrations.  
"So... your making a journal of what you've been through." He said slowly trying to ease his sons mind enough to calm him down and talk to him better.  
This flipped another switch in stiles brain and he turned nodding and grabbing the book flipping a few pages and tapping a picture of a horse like creature.   
"Kelpie... likes to eat kids or other humans by luring them to water drowning them and eating them letting their entrails rise to the surfsce." He said quickly the flipped to another page with a hideous creature with an odd body.  
"Now these... wendigos have all sorts of looks. But they eat humans and leave them in weird remain piles. What's going in this town could be a cross breed. One or the other or both" he said and let the book in his dad's hand and started pacing again.  
His dad was a little taken back by the sudden burst of information but nodded slowly. He understood this was probably something he would have to cover up not fix himself.  
"Okay.. Now derek cornered you. Did he hurt you?" He asked softly watching his jumpy son.  
Stiles groaned and leaned back so far that he almost fell. "No... no i...kinda threatened threw and shoved derek around myself have him my number and left..." He trailed off leaving his dad almost speechless.  
"You..threw..derek hale" he said cautiously and stiles vocolaizes his frustriantion in an highly graaauaaa sound shaking his head then loudly proclaims "yes! Yes I did and I am going to be on his shit list because he was trying to be nice and I just freaked out and now I'm locking up in my room again and I'm done." He said flipping in his computer chair putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  
Jacob walked to his son carefully avoiding the papers and placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed gently.   
"Look son he deserve it. He can take a bit of backlash from you. And I am damn sure he can physically handle it. So come eat some pizza and have some beers to calm down." He said pulling stiles up and stiles followed worlessly. 

Derek after the incident however was fuming. All he was trying to do was thank the brat and basically say hi and just like that he was thrown around tossed out of a jeep and shook like some kind of mutt not the alpha he was. He was shaken and verbally beaten down like a beta...no an omega and he just let it happen.  
So he paced. Infront of the pack seething and thinking. He should be focusing on this kelpie-wendigo problem but stiles words where searing their way into his brain making him more angry and confused and honestly hurt. Stiles was still technically their emissary so he should listen to his alpha...right?  
His train of thought was cut off by Isaac clearing his throat and stepping forward.  
"Now I know this irritated pacing and self thought thing your doing is all well and good but shouldn't we start setting up traps and stuff to catch and kill this horse caniable thing so we don't have to worry about this anymore?" He asked and derek growled making Isaac dip his head.  
Though derek sighed and nodded. "Right...okay let's split up...got your supplies everyone?" He asked slowly looking at everyone and as the got up with bags in each hand derek grabbed his own and threw the sliding door open and walking out  
"Let's do this." derek said eyes flashing crimson as he walked outside and breathed in deeply. First part was placing the entrapments at each cave and lake or pond. This kept them from missing the target.   
Derek was making his way to his designsted place which was by the tree stump that caused so many issues. Their was a pond that led into a stream next to a cave just past the stump and about two mikes away from the road.  
The road that had the missing passengers. He followed his senses to the deepest instinct he coukd muster and stayed quiet and fast. Going over stiles notes in his mind over and over as he looked for tiny signs. Trapped pieces of seaweed or freshwater plant life in the dirt and grass or even on the trees. Strange marks on the trees that he knew were not from anything they have delt with before.   
He did catch an odd musky scent halfway to the cave entrance that was different from the pond and stream adjacent with the cave itself.  
He took a deep breath and with claws extended he stepped in.

Stiles was nursing his fourth beer looking over his dads notes and making sure everything was normal people safe explained. He was writing out some fine tuned notes as his dad snored in the chair next to him.   
Noah stilinski... He was a real hero and completely underrated in the town. He did so much to shield the town from the paranormal misshappenings and attacks that beacon hills kept a steady flow of. This one was just one of the worse since the darach.  
He shuddered at the thought. That tub of ice cold water. 16 hours basically dead and then the horrible nightmares and other things like hallucinations and not being able to read because he wasnt sure if he was even awake or not.  
He was glad he had atleast scott lydia issac and allison for that. Not to mention deaton and his dad. If he didnt have that support then that would have been stiles end theb the "ajar"ness of his minds open door brought in the nogistune then people stsrted dying and he was the cause....  
Stiles slammed his hand on the table causing noah to jump up and watch stiles down the rest if his beer and make his way to the freezer pulling out a bottle of vodka. Then just like that the sherrif was right there putting a hand on his sons hand that was holding the bottle and pushed it back down.  
"Trust me kid. Drinking isnt the way to get past everything. Wether or not they are emotional or physical... Even spiritually or otherworldly. Stikes you can get through this. I know they all hurt you to a piint that is unforgivable but right now we just need to make sure the town is safe.. Then i will help you out to the best i can with them" noah coaxed softly watching his sons eyes swim and stiles hand dropped from the bottle and scrubbed at his eyes to rid them from the tears that stung the sides of his tear ducts.  
"Mkay.... I think i will head to bed then... I hope those notes and everything help dad.." he said and moved slowly towards his bedroom door before he stopped and turned back to the older man. A half smile but sincere smile graced his face. "And thank you dad... I love you" he said with the same voice he used to have all the time. Oddly bubbly but excited and all over the place. A voice that woukd either annoy someone or make someone love it.  
And that boy under all his fesr and anxiety...ptsd separation anxiety and abandonment issues was still the sane. Just a boy who wanted an ounce of the love that everyone around him has felt. And no death...or sacrifices before it could grow into real love.  
Noah smiled warmly back and nodded. "No problem kid thank you and i love you too. Get some rest. Ill talk to them personalmy tomorrow so you dont have to if you dont feel up to it.  
Stikes nodded and a full smile came across his face as he slipped into his room and shut the door.  
He didnt really know how to feel. He was all warm and fuzzy and it wasnt just fromthe beer or the bonding from his dad. It was the warm memories that stsrted swirling in his head. One pulling up in particular.  
The pack had been drinking up at the loft with some sort of alcohol that could get werewolves pretty trashed. Let alone poor human stiles. He was wandering around the loft once most of the pack was either passed out in the couches chairs or other items of furnature or left hours ago.   
Stiles had known he was beyond capable of driving ao as he wandered around stumbling and muttering to himself he has crawles ontop of the softest surface he could find. He had passed put like a light holding onto something warm and feeling like he was being bear hugged and skin tingiling like he was being peppered with kisses on his fsce and shoulder were each mole and freckle was. He remembered basically purring out a thanks before switching off and sinking into the warmth.  
It was when he woke up to chuckling and snickering then a sudden growl when bright sunlight beat into his eyes causing the at the time teen to sit up abruptly and use the nearest surface to push himself up which happened to be a big...warm...muscled...chest.   
He looked down and his eyes met with derek hales.   
An odd moment of comfort and then confusion before he turned his head to look at who was laughing which happened to be most of the pack who where recording and taking pictures. Derek growled again and threw a pillow at them and stiles scrambled up thankful he was dressed and grabbed his keys and ditched.

Stiles smirked lightly ans stripped down into his lounge pants and climbled up against his pillow mimicking how he was against derek. Falling asleep for the first time easily in what seems to be years.  
Now that was saying something since he had usually needed to be in a medicated sleep ir possibly drunk to sleep since his past...demons with sleep.

Funny how these things keep unearthing themselves..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you please feel free to give me advice and ideas! I loce all of it!


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of masturbation in this very small though

Hangovers where never a huge issue with Stiles, he had an issue with waking up and being to warm and still feeling the tingling in his body that he couldn’t cool down. He did all he could. Cold showers, going for morning walks, taking his time to get to school when he was in highschool.

Hell even moving across the ice rink sometimes on skates he didn't want to admit he could use or even own, but his own eyes cooled down as he went across the trails in the preserve. The do not enter properties that he and his friends would walk like they knew them like their back of their hands.

//This time as the hazel eyed, adhd, adderall minded now young adult fully knew what he had to do. Memories, fuzzy and blurred, yet profoundly prominent came flooding back like hellfire. Stiles couldn’t deny his feelings. But yet he was going to try his best. He didn’t want to admit that he was actively excited that one night, one drunken night fell in the thick dark sheets of Derek Hale. There was no need to think any further of how Derek’s lips felt against the same heated skin that crawled onto skin on skin. 

There was nothing that changed the fact that at least at some point. Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski began to grow feelings for the anger and vengeance filled and sour werewolf that had shown his true colors many many times. Though they might be small and insignificant the slight touches the slow looks. There was always some kind of connections. Whether or not it started with them looking like they loathe each other. And that might have been true for Derek, but not for Stiles.

He could easily show interest and sexual tension to everyone else or anything else but with Derek he did his damnedest to hide his emotions. Others had to know though, through scent, through heartbeat… Everyone with these wicked supernatural senses could tell there was a pick up over and over of how much his feelings were fluctuating. 

But now, alone in his own bed. He was doing his best to try and control himself before slipping a hand down the rim of lounge pants and boxers and feeling his hip bones crease into his thighs. There was a warmer tingle in his fingertips and his head pulled back against flannel pillowcases as he slowly rolled his hand across himself not keeping his exasperated sigh quiet. He knew his dad had to have left for work. He knew his windows were closed and the mountain ash was barricading him from the outside world of anything inhuman. So this, this was Stiles time.   
And he was taking it. Slow strokes brought him fully hard and he moved his lower half up to pull away his clothes on to irritating hot skin as he moaned a bit louder. Biting on his lower lip like he had done things before. Well.. his body had. With Malia. But by himself, without a demon on his shoulder he rolled his hips up into his own hand squeezing himself and using his hand to slide up and down on his shaft to the secrete piercing that he had gotten right after he left Beacon Hills.

He whimpered as he arched his back again sliding up his headboard and grabbing the sheets with his free hand now. Stiles had always been sensitive. And this proved true with his hypersensitivity to a barely used organ as he pumped his hand as fast as he could to a slow teasing pace. This driving the hazel eyed man into a frenzy.

He had a name on his tongue as his mind narrowed into tunnel vision. He imagined a strong hand leading him with his own smaller yet still calloused hands across himself. Another hand pushing on his hip bones as he felt a warmth inside him right before fireworks rolled over him. Sometimes it felt like a wave sometimes a showering firework that made his whole body shake. And that was today.

Stiles gasped out the name and came harder than he had in a while from just jerking off. But an almost instant guilty feeling washed over him as he wiped his hands on his old boxers and got up quickly, panting and checking the windows to make sure nothing was standing out there, or someone. He also checked his phone to make sure no one messaged him and was knowing of what he had just done.

Once he was satisfied that no one had caught him he quickly made his way into the bathroom and finished stripping down he got into the shower turning on the water to hot and jumped in feeling the heat wash over him and stripping away the inner heat he hated that showed itself. 

Turning the shower to cold he chewed his lower lip as the steam switched to an icy blast and he grunted loudly pushing his head against the tiles and rubbing harshly. Why, why did he have to think about him… HIM. Derek wasn’t even close to people he should forgive nor dig up old feelings for.. 

“Fucking idiot…” he snarled to himself and got out after washing himself off and getting out moving to the sink and quickly started brushing his teeth, closing his eyes as to not watch himself. He couldn’t stand seeing what he was doing with himself. How he was constantly at odds and ends with himself and his feelings for the others. 

Once he got dressed he quickly moved his way out to his jeep and pulled out his phone again checking to see if anyone had texted yet again, and with an exasperated sigh he scrolled through his contacts and hit Scotts number letting it go for a second before hanging up and slamming his hand on the steering wheel. 

“What is wrong with you….” he hissed and then dialed his dad. He made it to the third ring before Noah answered. “Hey kiddo what’s going on? Anything come up yet?” he asked sounding oddly optimistic.   
Stiles thought about briefly why his father should have any trust in him. But quickly he shook his head and swallowed. “Yeah I’ve got some good ideas and gave the info to the pack and I was wondering if you could meet me out by the preserve where the first incident was?” he asked quickly tapping his fingers on the dash. He wanted to get some quick look arounds to see if there was anything he could catch himself. Whether it was a clue or track or something..

There was a clicking on the other side and Noah telling probably Parrish that he was going to go look at an old crime scene before he answered. “Yeah of course. Stiles do you think something else might be going on?” he asked and Stiles chuckled lightly. “Isn’t there always something else going on. I’m also going to go up to the loft when I’m done. I need to get some more information from the pack before I mess something up. “ Stiles said and pulled his bag close to him and pulling out a couple old books.

Noah swallowed on the other end as he pulled on his jacket and headed out the door. “Do you think you will be okay with that?” he asked cautiously. He was worried about Stiles going back into the pack, worried he would be taken over again. Worried his son would be killed or that he himself would forget him again. Or even having to bury him with his wife. And though Stiles always seemed to do what was best for Noah, being it making him eat right or making sure he slept or didn’t drink to much. Noah was now fully in the control of playing parent.

He himself had asked the pack to go easy on Stiles. That he was already in a shattered state still over what he had done but there was no reassurance from the silent Hale who sat on the top of the spirialing stairwell. All he had gotten was a uncomfortable mumble from everyone and he shot a look at Scott. Before stepping up to the True Alpha. 

Noah had stood in Scott’s face and glared. ‘You know that boy has done more for you than you could ever imagine. He used to spend countless nights trying to think of ways to help you in whatever you have done. You have helped him yes but you abandoned him when you used to call him your brother as he did for you. Now if you were really this ‘true alpha’ would you really abandon a member of your pack that easily?” he started out and everyone seemed to jump on edge. Standing to defend their alpha or their friend. Isaac was practically guarding both Derek and Scott while Liam and Kira jumped to Scott.Cora and Malia were moving back and forth claws out as Scott swallowed heavily.

You could see some guilt in his eyes but there was more there. Perhaps pain? Sadness? Noah couldn’t tell but when Derek came up behind him and placed a hand on Noah’s shoulder and cleared his throat.

“You know that was my decision… Evolved werewolves have a… type of control of groups of packs. And I was just trying too-” he was cut off by a quick uppercut to the jaw and Noah shaking his hand as the group of supernatural people stepped forward but both Scott and Derek growled. 

“Despite our...Mistake We both agreed that we need to make sure he really is fully himself. Even Malia isn’t sure and she was with him for the whole incident in Mexico. That when he snapped again. Spending time in anything religious wise sparking something with the Nogitsune and being Void...It is very, very dangerous to a growing pack and everyone else. You should know this.” Derek said standing and swallowing heavily trying to keep his voice under control.

This however caused Noah to shake his head and grab a thick folder held together with clips rubber bands and some ties and paper clips. He tossed it at Derek and pushed past Scott who actually lowered his head like a kicked puppy and walked out.

“Yeah I think I can handle myself.. I’ve made a kinda list of how I’ve been doing with making the Void recede and what not and how I’ve handled myself over the years if they start that up. But it won’t be a social visit I’ll keep it professional just to make sure they know I’m not trying to intrude..” he trailed off and Noah sighed. 

“Alright. I’ll be there in about ten minutes be safe heading out their kiddo and please make sure you wait for me before heading out in the preserve?” he asked knowing it was a long shot for Stiles to listen but it was worth a shot.

Stiles made a noise of agreement and muttered out a will do and love you before hanging up and starting the jeep and making his way to the scene of the first incident. His finger tapped on the wheel once more before he actually turned out of town tempted to stop at the highschool for shits and giggles. 

Though his train of thought was interrupted by his phone ringing notifying him of a new text and he knew it wasn’t from his dad. So when he got stopped at the nearest stoplight he grabbed his phone from the passenger seat where he set it after the call with his dad and checked the message. It was from an unknown number but he had a feeling he knew who it was from. 

Unknown Sender: meet at loft, 4 pm pack meeting. We need you

Stiles inhaled sharply and sent a quick response back before setting his phone down and going since he was sitting at the light about thirty seconds after it turned green. 

Stiles: Under my demands.

Unknown Sender: And what would those be?

Stiles: No jumping onto me and threatening me. I have my own proof that i am at least stable enough to talk about everything that is going on and getting more information

Unknown Sender: i already know everything you have been working on in the FBI and everything else. And so does everyone else

Unknown Sender: Thank you dad for that, 4pm


	8. Teeth and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reminisces, the pack judges. Stiles shows his power.  
> I am so sorry about the wait! So much is happening...And bluh, I should be able to go back to a decent schedule of updates soon!

The text infuriated him. Why would his dad tell anyone about what he was doing for the fbi or in it for that matter. He wasn’t even supposed to tell Noah and now at least the whole pack knows and his dad.

In the same breath he understood. Noah would have to tell them during the beginning of the incidents occurring in town. There was really no other option. People were dying and going missing. And worse of all children. Stiles couldn’t be mad at his dad, the rest of the pack however. And whichever was the one sending texts, which was probably Derek since the typing was very direct yet vague in its own sense. Them, he could be mad at. 

The ones who left him alone. Being betrayed when he needed them the most and now he was being dragged back into their lives at their whim just because he stupidly still cared. There was no doubt that someone was going to give some remark making him snap and start going into a huge tangent about how wrong all this was.

He made his way to his jeep and shoved the keys into the ignition starting the engine and then reached for the glove box, pulling out a pack of black menthols and a zippo that he had found abandoned in the Hale house before it was demolished. 

Lighting the cigarette and haphazardly dangling it off his lips he pulled out of the driveway and headed to the edge of the preserve to meet with his dad before going to the loft. He knew the way like the back of his hand still. After being out of town for so long there wasn’t a moment of second guessing. Just by the photos from the crime scene Stiles knew where the empty car was found. Third bend just entering the town before you hit the wooden bridge him and Scott would play under. 

Now that was a bittersweet memory. Stiles was running down the slope from the bridge to the creek that branched into the river after his basketball had bounced to far and landed in the knee deep water. Scott had told him to just let it go, the current was strong and was sweeping the ball and other sticks and debris downstream faster than a 10 year old could withstand. 

Stiles was stubborn however, calling out some claim he could handle something so simple and that his dad who was a cop wouldn’t raise a weak guy who couldn’t handle some water. So he took off trampling the sticks and leaves, slipping in the mud and pushing past some rouge brush and sticks. 

Scott was trying to follow him. Though he had quickly started to wheeze due to his chronic asthma, wasn’t able to keep up. So when Stiles had basically hopped into the river with those white and black striped adidas and got instantly swept up in the current flying backwards knocking his head on a sharp slick rock as the water pulled him down. Bobbing his head above and under the water.   
Stiles remembered the overwhelming fear and pain as his eyesight was fogged by murky water and oxygen deprivation. Coughing as he had tried to inhale and got lungs full of water, hearing Scotts raspy voice from farther and farther away screaming for him and help.  
The next thing he remembered was being pulled from the water or more like dragged, slipping in and out of consciousness. Then grey green eyes before he went out completely. Then the beeping of a hospital monitor that he knew all to well from his mother and the worried voices of his dad somewhere around him. 

But there was good memories too, countless times playing investigators or stealing smokes from one of Scott’s moms friends who left their packs around or when they got into junior high some alcohol or just straight out stargazing.

That made him smile. Scott and him where so close for so long that even through the abandonment he still considered the true alpha his brother. Blood didn’t matter family was family.. The smile was gone. But his heart started hurting more and more as he drove over the bridge, goosebumps crawling over his arms. 

He flicked the cigarette one more time as he turned the final bend seeing his father's squad car parked in a spot usually used by fishermen. The old chief was sitting on the hood of his car looking through a file probably the case and tapping his foot. Seeing him like this brightened Stiles back up a bit. He knew Noah loved his job, and the town and the people in it. And would do anything to protect it.. And Stiles would do anything to protect his dad.   
Pulling up next to his dad's car he flicked the butt into a can in the cupholder of his jeep and exhaled the last bit of smoke before opening his door and unbuckling.

“Thanks for meeting me out here dad” he said hugging his dad from the side as he hopped over to him and peeked at the file in his dad's hands. Yup the case he confirmed as his dad hugged him back and chuckled. 

“Of course Stiles. Now what did you want to go over?” He asked looking around the stretch of gravel before the preserve started with thick trees and odd sounds of birds and creatures bristling through the trees and bushes. 

“Focus… “ he thought quickly and motioned around before picking up the picture of the car and looking at the area on the road before sighing. “I guess I just needed a second eye as I looked around. I know it was a bit ago but maybe...Maybe I could.. Spark something.” he tried vainly for the joke. 

It hit though his dad chuckled and slapped a hand on Stiles back and Stiles laughed himself a bit. He shook his head and sighed. “Take me to the beginning Sheriff Stilinski” he said letting his dad lead him towards the… ninth wooden short post where there was a slight knick fresher than most and a slight skid mark from the road to a bit in the gravel that was in the photo. 

“So it slid into this, skidded and coasted back into the road… So there was something there that caused the car to slow down besides disappearing driver… the skid suggests that the brakes were hit...but then let go quickly letting the car coast back onto the road. But since the doors...Mm…” he muttered cataloging things in his brain as he walked the path then leaving his father's side scouring the sides of the road until something shiny caught his eye. 

He lifted his foot from the little bit of gravel/grass spot where this..almost talon like object was in the ground. It had an almost opal like opaque tint.   
“Well shit” he said and his dad noticed and started over to Stiles in a brisk way. “What did you find?” he asked as Stiles pulled a small leather flip pack from his back pocket. A gift from Deaton years ago, and pulled out a small pair of forceps and plucked the object from where it was wedged into the ground.   
“Not sure yet…” he said slowly as he stood up slowly, turning the sharp point with the forceps over and over. There were ridges like it could be a tooth, but it was very very long like a claw or talon. He was curious about this. He needed to know if it was a tooth or a claw.   
He pulled out his phone and pulled up the unknown number that texted him earlier. “Do you know about different teeth and claws? This is Derek right?” he asked mentally kicking himself for not saving Derek’s number when he was given it.  
“I’m asking who ever texted me to tell me there was a pack meeting at the loft at four. They also told me about you letting them know what I was doing in the FBI” he said slyly. He seriously wasn’t mad at his dad. He couldn’t be. He loved the man painfully so.   
There was a brief moment of silence before his dad swallowed loudly and then cleared his throat.   
“I wasn’t going to but I thought it would help figure things out with what was going on-” Stiles patted Noah on the back and chuckled.   
“Dad, it’s all good I promise I’m not mad, I’m just kinda ticked at this person being a smartass and throwing it in my face. Not at you.” he said and pulled out a small baggie from the leather flip pouch and walking towards the jeep. His dad following in tow looking relieved. 

“Thank god… I didn’t want to make you mad, I honestly didn't think about it when I told Derek...I just thought it would help” He said cautiously and Stiles inwardly groaned at Derek’s name. He set the object on the leather and took a picture as he waited for a response from the mystery number and then bagged it and put it in the pouch.   
“Yeah dad it’s all good, I just don’t like him being a smartass you know?” he asked looking up at him with a actual smile.  
Noah nodded and gave a smirk back before motioning to the baggie. “Is that...something that is poisonous or something like that? Or do we not know what it is from at all?” he asked. And Stiles was very very proud. He was doing great knowing more and more about how to protect the town and the people and more importantly himself.  
Stiles shook his head though a bit distraught about not knowing what it could be exactly. Tooth or Claw/talon was the best guest. Though the bestiary didn’t have the best photos when it came to those things. Just descriptions but most descriptions were for different parts. It usually glossed over claws as sharp razors with or without ridges, teeth shark like or not. It was all very mute in detail so hopefully the number, most very likely Derek knew what it was and what it came from.  
Noah frowned and patted his sons back lightly. “Well shit… okay what do we do? Look it up in the bestiary?” he asked and Stiles groaned out loud this time. “No dad...It doesn’t really have that kind of descriptions sadly. They should though. No I have to wait to see what probably Derek knows and-” he stopped as his phone buzzed and he grabbed his phone from his hoodie pocket and swiped it open unlocking it for the text.   
“Unknown sender: Possibly, why? And yes. Thought you would have put that together by now. It's almost 4 you are coming right?” The text red and Stiles mumbled something under his breath that his dad couldn’t hear as Stiles checked his watch and the phone’s time before texting back.   
“I’ll be there soon. Sending picture let me know when I get there.” he sent back and slipped the baggie into the leather pouch and into his front pocket now.   
“Thanks for helping Dad. I have to get going to the pack meeting...Derek might know what it is but I will let you know as soon as I do. I promise I’ll keep this ball rolling until I figure it out and help you fix it.” he said and opened the drivers side door sliding back in and closing the door.   
His dad looked him over worried and chewed his bottom lip inside before nodding. “You want me to come with you?” he asked before looking at him with the typical worried parent look. “But thank you kiddo…”   
Stiles gave a standard Stiles grin, lopsided and goofy “No problem daddio, and nah..I got this. Just ...Bail me out if I murder the big bad wolf” he laughed and started the jeep back up.   
His dad laughed and nodded ruffling his sons short hair before stepping back to go back to his car.   
“Alright then be safe and I love you” he called back and Stiles honked his horn in response and pulled out carefully “Love you too!” he called driving past after seeing his dad get safely into his car and rolling down the window a bit. His dad waved and Stiles turned his eyes fully to the road and plugged his aux cord into his phone flipping on a spotify playlist and grabbing the pack again lighting a new one as he headed to the loft.   
It was on the other side of town and he was clear across the county, so even though his jeeps clock red 3:23 he knew it would probably be about 4:16 when he would get there. As his tires pulled across asphalt and gravel, then the wood of the bridge. He let his mind numb to the music before keeping a beat down with a finger on the wheel as he inhaled deeply from the cigarette. He knew his dad knew he was smoking. But he didn’t say anything since Stiles usually let him slide with extra drinks. So he let himself keep going through the motions of inhale and exhale as he let the road guide him across the county to the town to the loft.

Derek was anxious. As the pack arrived Scott smelled the same way and everyone else did to just not nearly as bad. The 6 foot even tall man whose eyes were trained to the floor as he paced, letting his ears perk and look for him for the sounds of that damned jeeps tires on the pavement. Or the sound of the engine shutting off or even the sound of squeaky footsteps from that bit of a drag that Stiles did with his left leg.  
The werewolf grimaced to himself and sighed stopping in his tracks and looking around at everyone who was nervously standing around waiting for their alpha and evolved werewolf to tell them what to do.   
With that as Derek sat on a foot stool by the coffee table Isaac cleared his throat and asked the obvious question. “Did the traps work?” There was a small collection of agreements and Derek shook his head but pulled his phone from his pocket and opened up the picture Stiles sent. Showing the small sharp object to everyone who moved closer to look at it. “No...They didn’t and if Stiles didn’t find this today. We would have never known why.” he stated slowly, choosing his next words wisely.   
“Since Stiles isn’t here but said he was coming. I’ll just give you the skinny and explain better when he gets here.” he said and set the phone on the coffee table. “That. Is a changeling fang. Changelings have lots of different kinds of stories… Some that they are fairies, creatures that steal children or parents, sucks out souls or fluids to survive.” He took a breath and looked over everyone again. “Though a lot of that is true. Changelings don’t actually care if starved who they eat. They get very irrational very aggressive and start picking off anyone or thing around the area they are at. And my guess with the amount of people missing we have a few of them at least. The size of the fang that Stiles found shows that it is from an older changeling, I would say at least 100 or so. But that means it has children or similar to us, packmates with it. This changeling that dropped a fang is weak. Mainly uses the others to bring food back to it. And when it feeds it might lose a fang or two even though they grow right back but they are weaker and weaker. No matter how much they feed. So now. We have to find all of them. And burn them alive.” he said and everyone was, stunned. To say the least. Derek then smelled it, behind him the familiar scent of irish spring, old upholstery cheap cologne and menthol.  
He turned and was faced with the amber eyes that threatened him just a day ago and stood. “You got all that?” he asked trying to be nonchalant about it.   
Stiles was standing there, in his loft after years, surrounded by the pack he helped build in a pair of black jeans, black adidas red t shirt from highschool with beacon hills lacrosse logo on it. And a signature unzipped grey hoodie. He was a bit different shaped than he was when he had left. There was more meat in certain areas but less in others. He had a bit of stubble under his chin now and his skin didn’t really change since the nogitsune incident.. Still pretty pale and bags under his eyes but not deathly anymore. Which was good. Derek didn’t want to admit it but he had been worried about Stiles forever. Since the day he pulled the brat from the river to the this day.  
Stiles however looked blank and that wasn’t very usual for him. He usually was very easy to read due to his very energetic nature. This time however he was watching the pack out of the corner of his eyes but also focusing on Derek.  
“Oh yeah I was paying attention. And I wish I would have caught it sooner...Pretty dumb move on my part. I’m supposed to be a professional after all.” he said showing a small smirk before turning around and walking to a empty chair and sitting down pulling his laptop bag into his lap and then pulling out tan case files then his laptop.   
“Now there is a bit more to changelings based on location. Since we are in wooded areas we have a lot more looking to do, and need to figure out if they have taken anyone and stashed them away or find their remains. Meaning we will have to sweep the entire preserve and other forest areas.” he said and opened his laptop and starting his search on changelings through the bestiary and typing in the new information on their fangs. Just so he wouldn’t forget to later and the information updated.  
Derek nodded and Erica tilted her head. “So we don’t know if we are finding bodies or people at this point...They can drain a human that fast?” he asked and Derek and Stiles nodded at the same time. Stiles however looked up setting his laptop on the arm of the chair and leaned forward a bit.   
“I met these hunters a while ago, and they had to pull out a bunch of kids and an older woman from a changeling nest because the youngers where bringing kids that they took the image of to her and letting her feed that way. And I’m pretty sure they said it was like five or six kids.” he said with an exasperated sigh.  
“So if we don’t take care of these things quickly we could actually have a pretty big death toll on our hands since they have only started knowingly taking people and children for a couple weeks?” Scott added and Kira squeezed his hand obviously nervous. Stiles liked her, she was genuine and really did love Scott. Way better than Allison. Who sadly was with Isaac...Poor guy but they seem somewhat good for eachother he guessed.   
Derek took over this time eyes glowing a bit as he spoke. “Yes...And the faster we exterminate them the more people we can save and prevent from being traumatized by this sort of thing.” he said and stood up and walking over to the chest by the big window of the loft and extending a claw, sliding it through the triskelion on the top and watching the locks on the front stir and slide unlocking and letting the lid pop open. He reached inside and pulled out a couple of books thicker than three inches a piece. Using his foot to push the lid closed again he walked over to stiles and held the books out to him silently expecting him to just accept them. Which to everyone's surprise he did, glancing over the binding and covers acknowledging the purpose for each of them. Two where old emissary journals, one was deatons personal notes and the other was the book he left behind with crappy notes he had started to take before he was shunned.   
This was a gift of information that was remarkably helpful and would help so many people if Stiles used it the right way. Especially since Deaton’s would have information on how to awaken his spark further and probably push him into a mage spectrum of power.   
Boyd raised a hand slowly and Derek quirked his eyebrow up. Erica’s hand gripped his knee in a supportive way. Boyd always had an issue speaking. Stiles honestly guessed it was a kind of anxiety but he was honestly pretty proud he was about to speak up with this big of a crowd.  
“I might have an idea where to look. There is the quarry that is surrounded by the river and the forest out at the east edge of the county. There is a warehouse in the dip of the stone and would be a logical silent place to hide the people..Or dispose or eat bodies” he said slowly, and softly. Erica looked at him fondly and laid her head on his shoulder rubbing his knee gently.  
Stiles nodded in agreement and looked over to Derek. “So what...we… need to do is check that area, look for the scents and if it is the place which it realistically should be, need to surround the place with probably phoenix fire to keep them inside and clear out the humans, then scorch the place.” he said with a shrug  
To say the least everyone seemed pretty shocked. Stiles usually was the last one to come up with frontal approaches and this seemed way to forward to be Stiles. It did worry everyone a bit. Someone who was honestly a pretty big pacifist wanting to just burn down a building with all these creatures inside? Wasn’t typical Stiles.. Or the stiles they knew before the Nogitsune.  
Stiles noticed the shift of mood and grumbled a bit, shoving his things back in his bag and tucking the books under his arm. “Alright. Well since you are all suspicious of me again even though this is the best solution. I’m going to lead my demon filled self out the door. Derek has my number let me know when you start...or don’t I’ll help if you want me around” he stated bluntly and gestured to Scott.   
“Nice to see you again man..for what it's worth.” Then he turned back to Derek who kind of looked like a deer stuck in headlights. “Thanks for these. Sorry I snapped earlier. Later.” He said and Scott looked at his old friend with a sad longing wary look as Derek blinked away his dazed look as Stiles opened the door to the loft and started to go down the stairs once the door was closed behind him.   
It only took Derek a few strides to catch up and he could smell the anger and upset on Stiles as well as..Salt. He was crying and Derek felt a pit build up in his stomach as he reached for the younger mans shoulder but he was dodged quickly. “No..” he said softly still working down the stairs trying to get out of the building as fast as he could. “Don’t touch me…” He added and Derek made a frustrated noise causing Stiles to spin on the step and shove him with his free hand with all his might, which might have been touched with a bit of magic causing the werewolf to fly back against the stairs making him growl out a loud sound of pain.   
“Don’t start that shit with me Derek! You do not know what it is like to be thought of as a demon, knowing that you caused so many deaths, hurt so many people...Yeah I know you went through a lot of shit..But you where not possessed..” he snarled and Derek stood up grabbing Stiles by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall of the stairwell causing the books to fall out of his arms and his laptop bag slide down his arm hitting the stairs and sliding down a few as he gasped for air in Derek’s grip.   
“Stop...It was at myself you fucking idiot..” Derek snapped back, eyes glowing blue and his other hand clenching into a tight fist.   
“I didn’t want you to fucking go...I didn’t want you to leave, we need you, you are important. I want you here but you can’t just fucking storm off when the pack gets wary, they have a right. You still have that thing in you and they are nervous. I know we hurt you but healing goes both ways okay? Just like trust.” He said quickly trying to calm Stiles down but doing more damage than good as he watched tears flood down Stile’s cheeks and a broken smile spread across his face as he gripped Derek’s arm holding him up against the wall start to glow before a surge of energy pushed the two apart. Stiles fell down a couple of stairs, splitting his eyebrow a bit, scraping his hands cheek and arms a bit, along with his knees. He would have some good bruises for sure. He scrambled to pick up his stuff and looked back at the werewolf who was picking himself back up off the stairs and glaring at the freckled man.   
Stiles stopped at the bottom and looked up at Derek Hale and with a shaking hand flipped him the bird.   
“They owe me at this point...ask my dad about /that/ Hale. Once this problem is fixed.. I’ll be gone. I don’t want to cause so much /tension/ “ he hissed and stormed out the door. Not able to see Derek make a step to follow but stop himself. Only stopping to unlock his jeep and shove his stuff into the back light a cigarette, buckle up, turn up the music and peel out of the lofts parking lot.   
Leaving Derek on the stairs with that growing pit in his stomach and an ache in his chest. And the rest of the pack...Disturbed and confused with how they were supposed to feel.  
This was going to be one hell of a fight. In more ways than one.


	9. A force to be reckoned with chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles shows his true power, Hale shows his softness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My teenwolf amino is halehound4  
> And... Depending on how things keep going I might make a donation button. Things are getting pretty tight around here and I'm the only one who isn't surgically disabled at the moment so writing is hard and hours suck. So.. Yeah I don't wanna be one of those guys but, sometimes it comes down to it. ALSO I am starting commissions on drabbles, ficklets and even chapter stories if interested. My email is oujilolitaboy@gmail.com Just send me a message and we can talk things out. I'm open to any fandom. I'll do my research and follow your prompt/requirements. All is negotiable. Thank you loves and keep on reading xoxo

Furious driving took him well past Beacon Hills as he made his way towards the ravine on the outskirts of California and New Mexico. Feeling his spark surge through his hands and body he was trembling and was working down that pack of cigarettes as fast as he could. 

How dare they, how dare they judge him suggesting the best solution. He said to get out the bodies or people! Why would he burn them down instead of saving them? He wasn’t impaired by the Nogitsune. He had him well locked away in the back of his brain. 

Sure he heard the void speak to him, sometimes giving him helpful advice some things way more malevolent. For example he was on a case with a little girl gone missing and the suspect was her step mothers father. At first the Void helped leading little hints and whispers to the right directions. 

Then everything went dark. They found the little girl gasping for breath from hanging by a meat hook in a cooler at a abandoned butchery about six hours away. She was covered in lacerations and had a catheter in her neck feeding her blood through a tube slowly as a normal iv kept fluids in her as he bled the tiny thing. She was 6 years old. And once meeting the girl, getting her loose and rushing her to the hospital Stiles learned from the Void that she had a spark as well. Which was why the man was syphoning her blood out and keeping her going. The more and more he took from her, he could bottle up and sell to the market underground that basically screamed for magical and supernatural items, creatures, artifacts and more. 

And the Void wanted to eat that girls pain so bad. So bad he had to resign from the case and step back as he watched the girl slowly and slowly heal. At least body wise. He knew she was cracked and broken. There was no doubt. He would be. Hell he was still from his past. 

But the Void insisted he watched. He felt his mouth water, the blood lust, the hunger. He wanted to rip the girl apart feed on her and suck up her magical energy to make him and the Void stronger.

Being so disgusted with himself he took the next week off, finishing up paperwork and some other things on his desk that needed revised. This kept him busy for a while until he came across this guy from a club that obviously had way too much to drink that night. 

He basically pulsed with energy and was smelling sickeningly like sweet energy and down right endorphins making him and the Void ache with hunger. This was the first year he was fully alone and he broke his vow to himself. 

Letting the guy in for a ride home he took him up to a peak and ripped his throat out on the ground outside his jeep on the slope, he sucked out every last bit of power, pain, strife, depression and anything else from the slowly growing lifeless man. 

He felt /GOOD/ his body hummed his eyes glowed and the Nogitsune laughed telling him that if he kept doing this Stiles would be unstoppable. He could make all those who hurt him pay. He could make them hurt like his heart hurt making his pain unbearable. 

There was no doubt that the Nogitsune was still dangerous but since then after he snapped back into reality and he used his newly found grown spark strong enough to bind the demon back that he kept him there. Only whispered voices in the back of his mind making day s somewhat more complicated but still easier to control. 

He buried the man a week later and cried, mourning and destroying evidence so he didn’t ruin his chances at a somewhat normal life. A life that had him in the FBI helping him keep people safe from honestly people like him and the deranged. A life that he might find someone to make him happy and keep him stable mentally and physically. 

Though that there wasn’t much of that besides him moving up in the FBI and dealing with more and more things that made him feel like he was going to snap but he hasn’t. When things got to tough on him, and when he could. He would just drive. Drive far away and keep at a natural big place that he could blow of some of his for lack of better words magical steam.

He was almost to the ravine when he heard his phone go off and he mentally screamed before actually screaming. “Ah shit fuck..” he snarled and picked up his phone answering it once he saw it was his dad. “Dad I’m sorry I didn’t call you, I’m heading to the ravine on the border of Cali and New Mexico” he said quickly and Noah sighed over the other line. 

“Please just try to let me know next time. Do you want to talk about what happened?” he asked cautiously kind of like he was walking on eggshells to not set Stiles off. But Stiles would not go off on his dad. He didn’t do anything. It was Stiles and the Packs fault...and stupid fucking Derek Hale’s fault.

“I will I’m sorry… Just stupid fucking werecreatures being stubborn...Just need to blow off some steam” He said, sugar coating it but not lying. He didn’t want to lie to his dad either. He already had a huge amount of guilt and didn’t want to keep himself in a steady web of lies and make himself be a bad guy that caused his dad a whole world of stress past what he was already dealing with.

Noah just made a grumbling sound that sounded like “i fucking told that boy to apologize” before sighing and Stiles could mentally see the shake of his dads head. Great now he did stress his dad out. It wasn’t good for his heart.

Noah knocked him back to earth with an odd saying. “I will talk to Scott and Hale again. This is bullshit.” he said and Stiles gripped his phone tighter. He didn’t want him to have to work on his personal issues now on top of it.

“It’s fine dad I can work it out. Though I did find out what it is. The creature is a changeling and I don’t want you to do anything yet until I get back” he said simply gripping the wheel turning easily on the dirt road. Once again thanking whatever deities where out there that he had gotten a jeep instead of some douchey sports car.

“Are you sure…” Noah ask softly and Stiles nodded before remembering that he needed to speak for his father because he obviously wasn’t there. “Yeah dad I’m sure. I’ll call you when I stop and when I’m on my way back okay?” he stated before taking a turn a bit sharper thanking once again that he put off road tires on the jeep last year.

“Okay. If you're sure. Remember to let me know then. I’ll hold you too that.” he said and leaned back in his desk chair. Stiles relaxed a bit as he let his wheel run with the road. “Will do dad. Be safe until I get back.” Noah made a sound of agreement and Stiles smiled a bit. “Love you dad” he said softly and Noah smiled behind the receiver of the phone cradled between his head and shoulder.

“Love you too kiddo, sorry they are all being assholes” he offered and Stiles laughed a bit “Heh, it’s cool, just typical teenage drama huh?” he said and leaned against the back of his seat. Noah laughed louder now and turned in his swivel chair. “Yeah I guess so, I’ll see you when you get home” Noah added and Stiles agreed before hanging up and hang up letting the music pump back through his speakers.

It wasn’t fair to his dad to have to still take care of him now, or then, or in the future. Not with how he was when he was a kid, so troublesome getting into things he shouldn’t have. So many times keeping his dad and mom up at night when he would cry and beg and whine and fuss, or when his mom died all the angry nights the yelling the screaming with his dad, starting into a big fit of anger and rebelious acts, then into the teens when he would still sneak out and do things with Scott late into the night in the woods where there was a body found, well half a body… And you know watching his best friend turn into a werewolf, follow around as the meat human bait for other packs and lying about that too.

God damn was he fucked up, and is fucked up for that matter.. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel and turned off to a side road where he could pull over and make a stop to burn down into the ground for a moment. 

Stepping out of the jeep once he skidded to a stop and literally dropping to his knees he felt the energy surge up through his body into his hands. They glowed white as he shoved the energy down into the earth, blowing a decent size crater in the space. There was smoke, dust, rock, dirt flying everywhere as he shoved that anger, hatred and self loathing that constantly fueled his mind and body, feeding that fucking demon in his head and soul that refused to leave. No matter how many times he “changed” it or “purged and cleansed himself”. No there was no pushing away /all/ of that. But there was a great chance that he could at least let a little of that energy that always built up into the earth where it belonged.   
From all the research and talking and meetings he had with many a mage, witch, other creatures and supernatural beings. Even other Emissaries. The release of this energy managed to fuel the natural and supernatural balance of the very soil that every single person walked on. The energy that came from even every day people with no knowledge released some sort of energy. And in an odd kind of way is was the kind that karma stems from. Good gets good, bad gets bad. But the neutral or grey area… That's where it gets sticky. 

If he released to much, he could poison the earth and make a dark hole like the bermuda triangle or something in that sense. But if he just sent away what was needed he could fuel good for the land, the trees, the earth itself. 

With that thought he pulled his hands away and clenched them into tight fists shifting the remaining energy back inside of himself. It hurt like hell but as he finished and his eyes still remained aglow. Steam seeming to pour off his skin. 

God it hurt. And thought he hated it, he always relished in that fact. Kept him feeling at least somewhat human. “Son of a bitch” he hissed and pressed his head to the dirt as the last of the steam faded and his eyes moved back to his golden amber color. 

He shouldn’t have waited that long to release the energy that he did have already built up. From the moment his dad called, a bit before as well. Then it built and built, probably needing to let that burst when he first got into town. But no, he didn’t of course he didn’t “So fucking stupid… “ he snarled and punched the big hole he blew into the sandy ground.

“Now look what you’ve done Stiles, probably over fed the ground...made some kind of nemeton on crack and you are going to have to try and clear it up, great fucking thinking ace.” he yelled at himself. 

Pushing back off the ground and sitting he pulled his knees close to his chest and placed his forehead on his arms, cradling himself just like he used to when he was a kid. He was alone, out in a desert, almost to New Mexico or could be in New Mexico at this point. So energized he could defeat the energizer bunny a million times over.

“Fuck yeah I could” He muttered to himself and chewed his lip heavily actually tasting the copper and being relieved of that as well. Maybe he could leave town after disposing of the changeling army, then wipe his dads memory and everyone else in towns memory and leave. Maybe even...disappear himself. Let himself be hunted by all the hunters and just die in a fucking pit and salt in burn. 

“At least they wouldn’t suffer” he muttered softer this time and felt tears starting to run from down his cheeks to his chin. “I’m not getting anywhere in the FBI. There isn’t really anybody in my life aside from the people that still fear or hate me. Dad loves me but i know i still scare the hell out of him… Maybe I could leave a memory in Scott’s head to make sure he eats right...Then it would be all okay” he nodded and gave a miserable smile to only himself as he lifted his head. “Then it will all be okay.” 

Stiles hadn’t even noticed how it had begun to rain. Thick large wet drops pouring down into the dry land nurturing it with much needed water. California was in a drought once again. Meaning the entire surrounding areas are as well. So maybe his energy burst helped? Knocked some atmosphere into give a good flush of the ground? Watering mother earth. There he goes again letting his mind slip.

He slowly pulled himself up watching the heat still burning off his body in steam he made his way back to the jeep, leaning against the side and watching the water pour and the lightning brighten the inky blackness that showed the landscape he was heading too, at least that he was.

He did feel better, still upset, hurt, angry and hating himself but it was at a way more manageable level then when he even arrived in beacon hills. “About time...Starting to give off static isn’t like me..” he said to himself before he laughed dully and opened the door carefully making sure he didn’t spark up anything. His relief was instantaneous when the door just swung open and he hopped back in, shedding off the soaked hoodie and shirt and grabbed one of the extras he had in the back. Sliding it on he ran his hands through his hair shaking off the water and pulled his soaked jeans and throwing them in the back as well before grabbing a pair of shorts in a gym bag he had in there for a few months since the last time he went to said gym. 

He slid them on and shuddered for a moment as he watched the wicked rainfall and then started the engine. As roscoe’s engine roared to life he once again lit another cigarette and exhaled the smoke watching bits of glowing energy exit with it. “Could join a freak show..if they were still really around” he said simply before shifting the gears to reverse and turning back around towards California. 

After Stiles flung him up a dozen stairs and stormed out and roared out of the parking lot of the loft Derek turned and moved up the stairs slowly. Each boot thud echoing in the empty stairwell. It shook his soul hearing it. Made him remeber how alone he has been since his family… But of course he was used to that. His betas basically moved to Scott. He was without his evolved status. An omega, trailing the true alphas pack like it was his own. 

He understood how it felt to be shunned. Not everyone in the pack liked him, let alone trusted him. Hell he didn’t even trust himself half the time. But now as he walked back up to his loft that everyone used. In his building he paid for. He swung the door opened and quickly slammed his fist against the closest wall getting everyones attention really quick. “Out… all of you...Think carefully what you are doing and thinking...I choked up my own courage and figured out what to do and I did. I walked right up to him. I talked to him. I showed him I wasn’t backing down. I know everyone is hurt still, still scared but so is he. Go think on that. We start tomorrow.” he finished and motioned for everyone to leave. And they did. There was something different about the blue flash in Derek Hale’s eyes then any of them had seen before. 

Once the pack had cleared out, it was the silence that lingered. Loud, echoing, deafening. A slow snarl came from his throat as he covered his ears and shook his head. He made his way over to his bed and flopped down, fishing his phone from his pocket, glad he grabbed it before following Stiles out.

Looking at Stiles name on his screen he sighed softly and typed out a message. It was quick, and simple. He knew he needed to be simple not just because of the way he was, but that is all Stiles could handle right now. 

You: When you are good enough to come back. Meet me at the loft. I’ll be here.

He fell asleep two hours into waiting but was woken up by the loudest clap of thunder he had heard in years. He jumped and glanced around shocked and his heart pounding. It was pouring out. Harder than it has also in years. Since the first time Stiles worked a big moment out with his spark.

“Oh shit..” he groaned and checked his phone. Nothing, not a text, not a call nothing that showed that Stiles had even read the message. With that Derek hit the call button next to stiles name and waited. Voicemail. Again. Voicemail. 

He tried again and again but finally when he gave up throwing the phone down on the mattress and sitting on the edge he glared at the floor. He had Stiles so worked up he probably was causing this massive electrical storm with monsoon force rainfall that was no doubt hitting well across California. He made six counties soaked with his first spark. And now he was alone somewhere Derek, the pack, or his father directly knew.

And he waited, another hour before finally there was a soft ping coming from the phone next to him. 

Stiles: I’ll be there in two hours. We need to talk.


	10. chapter 8

Hues of red and purple, bleeding into warm blue was starting to stretch across the sky as Stiles made his way back to the loft. Thunder still rumbled behind him, the storm following the constellation freckled man into his home town. Energy still rumbling through him louder than the jeep itself. 

Now the jeep mind you was still pretty loud. Roscoe roared to life and growled through the streets, nothing that would get Stiles into trouble for not having a muffler or disturbing the peace. No After he learned how to really fix up his prized possession he had given Roscoe a whole new makeover from the inside out fixing up certain dents and scratches, paint chips and rust spots. Now the 1980 CJ5, while in Stile’s hands, never had a factory hardtop or doors. Nor has he ever taken them off unless he was fixing said parts or replacing. He had spent so much time and energy into keeping his beast roaring that it somewhat had numbed him from how alone he was during his senior year.

Stiles once dreamed,, or had a vision that he and his ‘friends’ would go to school close together and still be on great terms and great friends. But as things ebbed on he had noticed how everyone was falling apart or to the pack. Not leaving much room for the human that he was

Though it only got crucially worse after the nogitsune incident. Hell even when Kira’s fox started going nuts when the dread doctors where in town and Theo was causing all sorts of hell. They looked past everyone else's problems and forgave them. 

But Stiles was once again still left in the dust. Even when Theo tried to get Donovan to kill him to make his father hurt. 

Stiles shook his head and winced. Why the fuck did his stupid brain make him think back through everything that he has been through all the goddamn time? He was always fighting with this part of himself. And god forbid he pity himself. Then his guilt was even worse. Like...Right now. He was feeling sorry for himself yes but it was more out of bitter resentment for the packs care of eachother and even though he did everything he could to help he was still a human omega basically. 

This just made the magic spark in his fingers again and the lights in the jeep flickered. He hissed to himself and using his knees wearily he shook his hands trying to rid them of the access magic.

Nope, not frying Roscoe’s computers tonight, or his alternator. Nope. He had to go deal with the big bad lonewolf. Sour as hell and just as confusing as the past present and future.

Derek was making his way across the preserve, back towards the loft. He had decided to go for a quick run before Stiles got back to him. Needing to clear is head as much as he could so he could keep himself in the right mindset to figure out what Stiles was suddenly needing to talk about in a hurry. He wasn’t going to be easy to deal with, that was for damn sure.

He shook his head as he stopped near a tree that had a few familiar arrowhead marks from Allison’s bow, and a carved in M-S-S from Stiles and a S-M from scott in their sixth grade year, along with some other things like that from the rest of the pack.

They had all decided before Allison’s arrows had pierced the bark and wood of the tall oak that they would eventually run this town. And would do anything to protect it.They would happily risk their lives and even though some of their pack was not exiled.

A deep frown spread across the older mans face and he chewed his lower lip tracing over the different names carved into the old wood, noting the oldest to newest due to age and the energy and magic pulling off of the wounds.

Derek missed that, a thing about innocences and pack that made him feel warm inside. If he was going to be honest, he didn’t feel a full on pack bond with this pack. But he did still care deeply. Hell Erica, Boyd, and ISaac were still his betas by default though they did move to Scott’s side even before Scott became a true alpha. This thought still ate at him. The worry lines were obvious at that, they were strong on his face as he thought and didn’t mask his emotions. Hence why he didn’t show his true emotions often. He already felt way too old to be ‘part’ of this pack, if you could say he was anything more than the elder werewolf in the area, and the best one to teach Liam, Erica, and even Boyd more control. 

Yeah Scott was good, he was calm and rational. But sometimes when the dirty work needed done they would come to Derek. They used his loft for meetings, called him in because of his blue eyes to do things that he was ‘meant to do’ and other trivial things like that.

Brows furrowed together he chewed his lower lip harder, tasting the copper through his scent before taste even and he sighed, turning from the tree and starting his run again towards his loft. 

Each tree, each thundering, no pounding step through the well to werewolf eyes, worn paths to different areas reminded Derek of how Beacon Hills wasn’t the Hale’s domain anymore. It wasn’t their den, there was no more secrets from what he knew that was the Hale’s. 

He was still alone. Through the biggest pack that had been made so shortly and so functionally. This brought on a growl from the evolved werewolf. His family was dead. The only ones left was Cora, who was in South America again, where she loved to be. Peter who was given to the insane Professor with the third eye. Then there was Malia. Peter and the Desert Wolf’s child who didn’t consider herself even to be a Hale.

A low whine slipped past his lips as he ran past the roads and into the parking lot of the loft panting a bit as he tried to shove back the feelings of being completely without family once again. Feeling the shattered pack bond slam against his ribs coming from his heart. It hurt. So, so bad.

So much that he feverishly wiped away tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his thumb holed running shirt and unlocked the door quickly, clasping the keys in his shaking hands. He was glad that the keys were on a retractable lead so when they did fall they swung at his hip.

He snatched them back up and crammed into the keyhole and turned hearing the locks slide apart and the door open. He moved quickly up the stairs not bothering with the elevator, he just ran. 

Up the stairs, hastily unlocking the loft door and disarming the alarm. Tossing the keys onto the counter and yanking off his shirt before letting out a very human scream. It was pain. Loss and so much more. Everything bottle up was coming out again with Stiles being back in town. 

So much guilt about Stiles was part of this. The kid got dragged in merely because his dad is the sheriff and his psycho uncle bit his best friend. This being said without his own Alpha powers anymore, being reduced to a beta knocked his self consciousness down even more. Of course they were not his betas anymore. They went to the new alpha. A better one.  
The only good Alpha he had met in his family was his grandfather and his mother. Why did he think Peter, Laura, or himself could equal out to them. Scott was the closest, working on keeping peace. But now they were out slaughtering changelings because they were gnawing on the already dwindling population of Beacon Hills and there wasn’t much else for him to do besides clean up the supernatural dirty work that this child pack wasn’t in trouble.

It wasn’t fair. He nodded to himself and as he stepped into the shower for a quick rinse before the not so much teen anymore teen was going to walk through his doorway once again. Probably going to yell at him for what the pack was doing. Even though he didn’t have any control.

The hot water was wonderful, burning down the tears and pain to a tolerable maskable level. This was so hard for him to keep himself from snapping.

He scrubbed his face and trimmed his beard a bit before rinsing off soap and turning off the water. He stepped out toweling off and grabbed a pair of lounge pants and socks and moved towards the laundry room to grab at least a tank top. Snagging his phone from his running pants as he went to see if Stiles had left a message or anything.

His heart dropped a bit and he wasn’t sure why because there was only a few efrom Erica bitching about what her heat felt like and that it wasn’t fair that we were going to go in and kill all these creatures without asking any questions first.

He was kind of pissed at that because she had helped him slaughter things for the pack before. It helped with her anger and he wasn’t going to say no to murder help sometimes.

“You’re fine. It’s fine. It’s necessary” he sent back to her and slipped the phone into his lounge pants pocket and started back towards the washer and dryer, grabbing a clean shirt from the clean basket and pulling it on quickly. Then padding out to sit at his coffee table tapping on his screen absently as he thought and mulled over everything Stiles might say.

“Says you… what happens if we kill a human? It would totes be on us. Maybe stiles isn’t thinking clearly????” she typed back and Derek groaned ignoring her for a second. Then typing back harshly.

“I don’t know I’ll let you know” he sent and hissed throwing his phone down on the seat next to him and watching the door while listening in silence. Sitting there for another thirty minutes staying in position he didn’t move until he heard the jeep rumble into a spot and then footsteps.

He took a deep breath and stood up himself, walking towards the door ready to open it. All his senses were on high alert, and he smelled like electricity and a bit of blood mixed with a lot of rain.

“Stiles” he whispered so quietly not even a werewolf near him would have been able to hear.


	11. Starved and Soaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. Things are...crazy. I'm going to try and pick back up on this again... I have a lot planned for this story plus another idea for the maze runner series. IT WILL be hella AU'd and OOC but...You know that is the fun of writing for fandoms... right? Thank you for all your support and love. I love each of my readers so much xoxo. 
> 
> Anyway this chapter is mainly showing the tension between Stiles and Derek and not even just the romantic sense. So if your here to see lovey stuff it won't be here quite yet. It isn't a slow burn for nothing haha. God this hurt to write

The knock at the door was a sound of both dread and hope to both of their ears. One set finely tuned to the thrum of the world. Hyper sensitive and always hearing the whispers and clicks of the sound of people. The other tuned into the voices inward that there was not any control of hearing. 

Derek took long strides to the door sliding off the dead bolts and pulling the sliding door open wide, eyes adjusting to the sight before him.. Stiles was drenched in sweat and rain. His hair sopping wet and dripping, eyes glowing with a fierce energy that could be rivaled by only an alpha or an evolved. 

Stiles drank in the look of the werewolf in front of him and swallowed roughly and gave a weak wave. "So... We, um.. Need to talk." he stated not questioned. At least that was still normal. Still bossy but in a weirdly gentle way. Derek had always liked that about him. Hidden beneath deep seated emotional strain and coming out like he wanted to actually rip the teens throat out. 

Stiles had a similar experience. It had been Scott and him alone for so long that he had forgotten how to fully handle other people then he was quickly hit with so many more people he had to not only protect but invest time and energy in. And Derek mother fucking Hale always pushed his way up the ladder to a more important mental slot for the at the time teen. 

He still remembered what he wore when he first saw Derek. That flannel, black bullseye t-shirt, jeans and adidas shoes. Derek with his old to long sleeved leather jacket, black henley shirt, worn but nice tight blue jeans and thick soled boots. there was just enough stubble to show he was older than Scott and him, but his hair had a kind of douchey little ducktail and was tousled just right so he seemed like the bad boy that he really wasn't. 

No Derek Hale was just a lonely lone wolf looking for a place to belong but felt too guilty to try and really find a pack and stumbled upon Scott, a wolf bitten by a wild alpha and was threatening to expose the supernatural races to the whole town, then inevitably the whole world. It would have caught like wildfire. There for Derek and Scott, then sucked into eachothers lives causing the anxious, ADD and Adderall addicted teen that was Stiles Stilinski to be pulled into a non human friendly environment. Not that "normal" life was much better.

The trains of thought broke when a loud clap of thunder echoed and shook the loft and Derek blinked slowly and nodded stepping to the side to let Stiles in. Biting his tongue, keeping himself quiet so he didn’t set the brown haired man off once more. Possibly causing him to jump ship again. Their fight on the stairwell was enough for Derek for a lifetime. Thought it wasn’t the first, nor the last that they would have. He knew that to well. Derek’s stubbornness and Stiles’s spark and attitude was enough to keep the heat alive in both of them. Something smoldering beneath the surface.

Stiles walked past hurriedly and quickly stood on a rug to soak up the still dripping water as he chewed his lower lip and looked at Derek sheepishly. "You think I coul.." he didn't get to finish his sentence as derek walked past him motioning him to follow up the stairs to his bedroom. Derek quickly rifled through a fresh laundry basket and threw a black towel with gray edges at Stiles then a shirt and a pair of drawstring basketball shorts. 

"Meet me downstairs once your changed... I'll make some tea." Derek said and Stiles stifled a laugh. Derek used to make these amazing blends of tea to calm him down and help him focus when he would be doing any kind of work at the loft on pack nights or needing to figure something out emissary wise... Even school stuff or personal troubles now that he thought of it. The smidge of hale library Derek preserved was magnificent and helped with so many things.

From basic research for school projects to the supernatural, over and over again Stiles used to just nest in the library just to calm himself down after long shifts at the theater where he managed to pull in full time during school and emissary work, school work, college essays, and a million and one other things. 

The Hale library, the loft... Derek. Used to be more home than home. Stiles's dad was not wearing his wedding ring, since Theo even. And was now getting closer and closer to Melissa McCall. It was beyond weird. 

Though Derek was always there, brewing tea, making coffee, going on take out runs. Then coming into the library to listen to Stiles rant and rave, or even sob. He would hug Stiles. Or even just let the then, teenager lay his head in Derek’s lap and read or mumble to something on his phone. 

“Why do I do this to myself..” Stiles muttered under his breath, making sure he said it soft enough for werewolf ears to not hear. 

He shucked off his wet clothes quickly, giving a shiver as the cool air hit his heated but clammy skin. Rain always had that effect on him. The energy was profound by the coldness soaked into his pale skin and moistened his bones making him feel eternally wet and just gross once he was out of it until he spent hours warming up. Even his spark couldn’t kindle a warmth from a rainwater soaking.

Tentatively he reached for the towel and pulled it into his arms, rubbing the soft fabric against his goosebumped flesh to try and bring warmth back. Though it brought a pang to his stomach as he got a nose full of Derek’s detergent, musk and all over scent. Heh scent. He chuckled a bit, if he didn't know any better he would think he was changed all those years ago since his vocabulary was shifted so much. Making pack, scent, shift, moon phases, change, alpha, omega, beta all common words in his mind. 

Pressing his nose against the towel for a moment he twisted his fingers into the terrycloth and squeezed with all his might, eyes closed as he remembered the first time smelling Derek this close.  
The most distinctive memory was being thrown against the lockers by the werewolf and threatened mostly silent. That was a thought. He frowned a bit as he pulled the towel away from his face and continued to dry off. 

He dropped the towel into the hamper and grabbed the clothes slipping each article on piece by piece before stepping out into the hallway, going into the linen closet at the end of the hallway and grabbing a trash bag to put all his wet clothes in.

The smell of lavender, jasmine and thai was wafting up into the higher part of the loft. God he missed Derek’s tea. It really was the best thing for an emotional turmoil filled day, or night, or anytime... 

No matter who it was in the pack, take them to Derek’s to get a cup of his mothers blends and sit and stare out the window maybe with Derek’s record player and vast vinyl collection playing in the background.

God he was such a hipster. Stiles thought as he carried the bag, and his soaking wet shoes downstairs, keys jingling in his pocket of Derek’s shorts on his thigh. Tousled now damp hair clinging and sticking up all at the same time.

Stiles took his time coming down the stairs. Each second feeling like an eternity as he slowly crossed the wooden floorboards to the kitchen, only stopping once he was at the kitchen, staring at the familiar stainless steel appliances and sink. The black garnet countertops and remembering all the nights that the pack would sit in the kitchen and talk, joke around or discuss things that needed to be done. 

Then there was Derek, standing at the stove over the bronze kettle measuring out loose herbs and spices with two mugs next to him on the counter space. A small tea steeper next to each mug. 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile when he saw his mug still sitting there. One huge mug that read “don’t test me until I had my caffeine” once affectionately bought by Kira when he was shifting from adderall to caffeine as his poison of choice. 

“Smells good’ he said quietly, setting his bag by the doorway and stepping into the kitchen fully and making his way to the island and the bar stools that surrounded the space. He noticed a scarf on one of the chairs by the actual table and smirked knowing well that it was Issac’s.

Derek turned his head a bit, eyes unreadable as he nodded before turning his head back then speaking. “Thanks, your favorite. You’re lucky I still have it in stock. Usually the others clear me out of lavender each month.” He stated, picking up the first steeper and packing it with the tiny measuring spoon.

Stiles chuckled a bit darkly. Why would Derek still carry his specific mixture? He hadn’t been here for years and when he left he had stolen all the pre mixed for himself when shit had initially went down.

There was a brief silence as Derek worked, as the whistle of the kettle started and derek poured the hot water and picked up each mug Stiles shifted a bit, his nerves dragging him back into a state of uncomfortable he didn’t want to deal with. 

“Thanks… Look I know you don’t like to deal with this kinda shit so I’ll keep it brief and only ask certain questions” he said quickly, his hands twitching, fingers rubbing together. A nervous tick he had accumulated through years of stress.

Derek had taken a notice to the fidgeting and set the mug in front of Stiles, keep silent only to see if he had anything else to add. When he decided after a string of silence that Stiles was in fact waiting for an answer he nodded slowly. Not quite yet ready to speak. He needed to know what level of questioning that he was about to enter into.

Stiles watched the nodd and chewed his lower lip eyes trained and still like he was trained to do as an FBI agent. Not letting his nerves fully out. He took the mug and blew the steam away before taking a tiny sip, noting that it was to hot for a full mouthful. 

“First off. Why… Why are you honestly being so… Nice?” he asked blandly, setting the mug back down and bobbing the steeper into the mug to move the tea leaves around a bit so it brewed faster.

Though he could see Derek tense up a bit, the older man quickly covered it up by sitting down across from Stiles and raising an eyebrow just enough to come off as nonchalant. 

With that Derek leaned back, hooking his ankles around the bottom rung of the stool and folded his arms across his chest. “Not...everything was lost Stiles. You are still...pack.. And the emissary to the pack. At least what I consider pack. Which for your information does still include you.” he stated matter of factly and Stiles bit back a cruel laugh. 

Bullshit. Stiles thought. There was no way Derek or anyone still thought of him as pack. They made that PAINFULLY clear when they all started to ignore him. And to hell with letting that slide. 

“I call bullshit” he said coldly, any warm fuzzy feeling of being back in this kitchen slipping back into the hole it crawled out of. “I haven’t ever been good enough for this pack, let alone still be part of it. You even made that clear when everything with the oni and the Nogitsune happened. There isn’t any amount of luminescent fireflies that can fix what I did, or the packs decision or anything like that. You all made up your minds and I left because of it.” He said his voice dripping with anger.  
Derek’s eyes darkened a bit before a slight shine of blue glimpsed through showing his own anger but he bit down the wolf inside of him quickly. He needed Stiles to understand that they all made mistakes. 

“Look I know what happened was shit… Okay? I’m sorry not stupid okay. I’m here trying to fix things if you don’t want that you wouldn’t have come back tonight after setting off a huge electrical storm” he said with the same amount of command he did as an alpha. Surprise, surprise. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and stood, beginning to pace a bit. Tea steaming on the counter in front of him. “You can’t expect me to believe that some crisis that my dad called me into and brought me back to this hell of a town magically made you want me back in the pack unless something else is going on. What is it? A turf war? Some othe pack giving you issues? Or is it more than just some fucking kelpie starting shit? Are you, as a big bad evolved werewolf upset about your pack mates moving and making new lives? Or is it something else Derek? Huh? I would love to know your motives” he barked out, composure, or what was left of it breaking.

Derek was taken a bit back at this though he would be damned if he let it show. He wasn’t in the mood to be berated right now. Even though it was Stiles.

“Look I don’t need a motive to want you back Stiles. We need you, you are pack. They need to accept it and so do you. We all need each other and there isn’t anything else to it…. I miss you and whether or not they admit it, or you, you are missed, and needed. Scott still worries about you. Kira glows in sadness when you are mentioned. Allison gets all...finicky and so does Liam and Isaac. The others have their own ways with it as well. So please take a step with me and stop fighting it” he said earnestly trying to break down Stiles thick walls that he knowingly helped make.

Stiles turned on his heel and stared Derek down, then placed his hands on the island and tasting copper from where he was worrying his lip open swallowed roughly. Anger...rage searing through his blood making his own eyes glow a bit and sparks form at his fingers. “I.Tried. To. fix. It. You all shunned ME! Okay? Me…” he said slowly and venomously. Derek had hit home. Hard.

And he knew it. Derek unfolded his arms and lowered his head a bit staring at the sparks on the others hands. “I...your right okay. We all fucked up. Badly. We left you and let you start into a state that was making you miserable even now. But you have to admit I’m trying here okay Stiles? I’m trying to fix this. It wasn’t easy for everyone… I did what the pack wanted and even if it is just me you Erica and boyd in the main pack now I...I need you okay?” he said a bit hesitant causing Stiles to be taken aback. 

This was weird. Derek wasn’t this open. Was this another cruel part of being kicked to the curb? Did Scott tell Derek what Stiles would drunkenly tell him about the older werewolf? Was this a plan to make Stiles suffer even more?

“This is a joke right? A sick J-” Stiles started but Derek slammed his hands down and stood up glaring at the other. “A joke? Really? Do i fucking joke about anything let alone shit like this?” Derek barked making Stiles jump and move back a bit. 

“N..I don’t know Derek it has been years! Years okay! Not only are you acting 180 percent different than you did before but you basically have been stalking me and pressuring me to come back because /you/ want me to come back. Saying I’m needed and missed when they don’t know what they want” Stiles fought back though he was second guessing himself at this point

Derek scoffed and turned around running his hands through his hair and growling a bit. God this was frustrating. “I told you the truth. What else do you want to know?” he asked gruffly and Stiles grunted at him not finished with what he said but wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

“What about all this made you change your mind?” he asked, grabbing his mug and taking a gulp, enjoying the burn to his throat and the soft warm and soothing taste. Just like this conversation. He was hungry...Starving for answers.

Derek turned and stared into Stiles with pure energy. “The town hums in happiness that your back. The pack lines feel it. You can feel it. I can feel you. You are one of us whether you want to accept it or not” 

Stiles was speechless. That wasn’t what he wanted or expected to hear. He wanted something like we need you whether we like it or not blah blah blah. Not heartfelt strings connecting everyone. He wanted to hate everyone and leave without a single pang that he felt years ago and the wounds opening old scars more and more each moment he was in this town.

“I...Um” he stuttered and Derek inwardly smirked. Good he made his point hit home. Finally.

“Your home…” Derek added and Stiles eyes watered a bit before he turned making his way to the door trying to quickly get out. Only to be stopped by a large hand grabbing his shoulder and being swung around and pulled into a bear like hug. 

That was it. He broke. All over again. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sobbed silently. The bonds to all of his loved ones tremering making Scott, Liam, Isaac, Malia, Erica, boyd kira and everyone else look up from what they were doing. The pain Derek felt was so much that it reminded him of the pain of losing his family. It was powerful and sickening.

“I can..I can’t do this...Not again..I can’t..” Stiles sobbed out suddenly and gripped Derek’s shirt tightly “Don’t..Don’t tell me you want me here.. If you’re just going to break me again”


	12. A noticeable problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. They will get bigger again I promise.

Derek was heartbroken that the younger man was basically convulsing in sobs. There was no way to properly comfort him asides from the usual scooping up and moving towards the couch, setting him down and holding Stiles to his chest, feeling the energy swirl around him..

Stiles however wasn’t ready for such a large change in the shit situation. He was not ready to forgive so easily but he let the older werewolf pick him up easily and curl him up against his chest. The energy around him was so electric you could smell it even without a werewolf nose. 

Knowing he needed to calm down he just let himself sink back against Derek and gripped his hair tightly scraping his scalp with his fingernails, damn close to drawing blood.

This was not the way he wanted to talk to Derek. Hell he didn’t even trust him enough to really do this but he was the only one physically strong enough to suppress his magic and keep him calmed down. But he would be damned if he let everything go easily.

“This really...Really doesn’t change anything” he muttered out as Derek pulled his hands from his hair after smelling the bit of copper.

Stiles hissed and let his hands be pulled away after struggling a bit. His honey glazed eyes so full of tears that he looked like a water logged puppy. He wasn’t okay, and was way far away from being ready to be held by Derek fucking Hale. So even though his body ached he pulled away and finally managed to slip from Derek’s grip only in time for the sound of the loft’s door being pulled open.

Both whipped their heads around to see none other than Peter Hale closing the door behind him. Inwardly Stiles made a small note of how Peter actually closed the door and seemed like a normal person not some narcissistic asshole that he usually was.

“Well Nephew I didn’t know you were having company.” Peter stated blandly but with his signature smirk. His stupid V neck was crisp and dark maroon today and the tight black jeans looked new as well. Though Stiles highly doubted anything the older werewolf owned was actually old. Probably spent more on his wardrobe than Stiles could make in a year working for the FBI.

Derek however didn’t miss a heartbeat and stood up, immediately on the defensive, walking past Stiles towards his murderous uncle. Noting again in his head that things hadn’t seemed to change between the two of them he sat back down on the couch and wiped his eyes quickly and swallowed thick and heavy. Trying to ebb away the flow of tears mentally.

“What are you doing here. I know you could have smelled him, why did you bother coming up.” Derek gritted between his teeth. And Stiles knew he didn’t need a super werewolf nose to smell the tension in the room since he could feel it himself.

Or was that him? 

Shaking his head Stiles got back up as Peter started talking about something that he was mentioned in but he didn’t care. He made his way around the two as they bickered like an old married couple and clenched his fists feeling the magic pour through his body. Not good. He didn’t want to accidently blow a hole in derek’s living room so he grabbed his keys only to stop by Peter’s hand on his shoulder when he went to pick up his soaked clothes.

Stiles turned to practically shove the werewolf away only to be met by an actual almost for sure genuine look of worry on Peter’s face and Derek standing there behind him with a pretty defeated look on his usually stoney face that was normally unreadable. 

“Where are you going Stiles. I haven’t seen you in years...Stay awhile” Peter said and Stiles could not hold back the snort that escaped his throat that was tight with emotion.

“Are you fucking serious?” Stiles asked, looking between the two. Why the fuck was Peter being nice? What kind of plan was Derek actually concocting? “Why in the hell are you wanting me to stay? Huh? I never, ever thought you cared for my presence. Hell I was never sure that Derek actually wanted me around and now I know something is up.” He spat and Derek growled as Peter looked a bit taken back.

Derek stepped forward and Stiles glared at him so hard his eyes whitened and electricity crackled around him. “Back, the fuck, down.” he said and turned away again. He could smell the air singeing around him.

Grabbing his clothes he stepped in long strides to leave and thankfully not one more word was uttered as he left. The door clanging closed behind him.

Stiles took the stairs two at a time and when he got back into his jeep he punched the wheel as hard as he could accidently shocking the old beast and turning it on.

He closed his eyes for a moment and put the keys into the ignition and turned the jeep off to turn it back on, thankful that the engine roared to life and pulled out of the parking lot, turning back towards his dad’s house. He was not okay.

*************************************************************************************************************

It had been a couple days since the incident with Derek’s loft had happened. And Stiles was still not in the best condition. Though a couple of beers with his dad, pouring over case files and checking on the supernatural things in the town without the help of the pack helped significantly, stiles was still not at 100 percent of his operating speed. 

His dad knocked on the door at 3 pm on a Friday afternoon. Stiles had been typing some updates to the beastiaries. “Yeah” he called back and his dad opened the door having a kind of scowl on his face that was far from being normal. “Well son, looks like the problem is actually done. Derek took the pack and did the job without you...He just stopped by and dropped this off and told me himself.” Noah stated and Stiles whipped around quickly with a unreadable expression but Noah knew how bad that hurt tiles even when Stiles was having a hard time with the pack. 

“Oh...really” Stiles said slowly and Noah nodded. “Well alright then. I am not needed anymore so I can go back to...home” he gritted out . 

“Stiles...I…” he shook his head at his dad and got up and started packing. “I’ll be back for holidays now, there isn’t a point to hide when you still aren’t welcome. And quite honestly I feel a bit relieved at that” He stated. And Noah didn’t know what what else to do besides agree. 

So Stiles packed up and left that evening giving his dad a big hug and drove back to the life he had made for himself. Not to return for another couple months. Right before Thanksgiving.


	13. Comissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

Hi there due to some unexpected things I need to raise about 200 usd by october. I am opening up ten spots for one shots at 25 dollars a piece or more depending if you want a short fic. It doesn't matter what fandom you want or what characters I will research them thoroughly please email me at oujilolitaboy@gmail.com if you are interested or if you would like to donate money please let me know and I'll make a donation button.

Thank you in advance and if you like my writing please pass on this open slot commissions to friends or family or even followers. 

Also if you would like to roleplay please feel free to email me I'm always looking for partners.

On that note the next chapter should be up in a few days and I would love some more feed back to see what everyone wants.

With love. Your author zander.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna beta read or have any suggestions please let me know~


End file.
